Changing Fates: Original Sins
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: First there was the world, then came the vampires, then the trouble. (Or rather Alexandra is yet again in another universe and things might not be all completely clear)
1. Prologue

**Imma leave this here, cause you know, reasons.**

 **Welcome new and old readers of mine (you're all mine now)**

 **Several months ago I did promise a VD/TO story right? Right?**

 **Here's the prologue... Reviews will unlock you the first chapter. (at least say hi, don't be shy)**

 **Alex**

* * *

Prologue.

 _The leaves were too thick, my feet were tired but I couldn't stop, I needed to get out of here, where the hell was I and what was I doing in this fucking dress._

Waking up in strange places was never fun, not that I had done it many times. Waking up in the middle of a forest when you had gone to bed in a five star hotel was even worse, waking up with a dagger embedded in your heart and covered in your own blood was much more than terrifying and somehow being alive was just ridiculous. I stood up shakily and looked up it was probably mid afternoon, I grabbed the handle of the dagger but stopped abruptly before pulling it out.

The dagger was imbedded in my heart; it was probably the only thing that was keeping me from bleeding to death, I sighed and pulled the thing out, if I was going to die then so be it. I looked at the dagger in my hand, it looked to be nothing special, very ornate, yes but nothing special, though I kept I anyways and started to walk in the direction my feet were taking me. The further I walked the weird it became this place, several feet away from where I had awaken was a strange goblet laying on the floor, I picked it up gingerly and smelled it, it smelled like blood, but not the iron-like scent of it, but something sweeter, much more appealing.

I heard a stream in the distance, everything was wrong somehow, even the very air that I was breathing, I could feel the wrongness in my bones. But somehow that was not the worst part. I reached the stream and could see my reflection, blood was still pouring out from my chest, I took a labored breath before closing my eyes. My feet faltered and I feel on my knees, everything was turning hazy, somehow deep inside I knew that calling for help would be futile in the forest, I fingered the dagger once more before taking another breath, before everything went dark.


	2. Originally Screwed

**_So here it is, chapter one, I'm sorry if things seem a little bit fast paced, I can't seem to do a slow burn fic to save my life ;)_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Somewhere in the 1700's

Consciousness returned back to me slowly, I groaned as I pushed myself to a sitting position, I was still in the middle of the forest, I looked around, I was still covered in blood and the dagger was still firm in my hand, I stood feeling better than I had ever felt before, which was weird because I was completely sure that I had died, or at least had been in the verge of dying. Apparently it was not the case, as I was feeling completely fine, if a little sore throated.

I sighed before sheathing the small dagger in the belt of my dress and decided to start walking, as sooner or later I was bound to find someone. I walked for what seemed an eternity wondering just where was I. Nothing seemed familiar enough and I couldn't remember anything that could have led me to a forest wearing a period appropriate dress. I had been at my brother's birthday party at my mother's insistence, then I had returned to my hotel and that was it. Nothing seemed to add up to me waking up in the middle of a forest drenched in my own blood with a dagger sticking out of my chest, nothing at all.

I couldn't honestly remember ever walking so much in my life, so by the time I could make the outline of a person in the distance I actually smiled and suddenly felt relieved. As the figure approached I realized that it was a man, a young man at that, a bit overweight but otherwise seemed healthy enough, he too was dressed in weird clothes.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked when he was within listening distance; he looked at me weirdly.

"I ain't a sir, lady" he said, I could see that his eyes rested on my blood soaked clothes "Whatever happened to you?" he asked and I realized that he hard a weird accent, I frowned before answering.

"I'm just looking for the exit, sir, LARPing was never the idea of a good joke, maybe a cellphone so I can call someone to come and pick me up" I told him, the strange LARPer, he man looked at me freaked out.

"I don't know what you are talking about lady" he said in that weird accent of his, I frowned.

"Where am I, good man?" I tried asking, the man gave me another weird look.

"Louisiana" he answered and I blanched, Louisiana… I had been in New York the night before, 2025 New York City, now I seemed to be in Louisiana probably in the eighteenth century, I cursed under my breath.

"Do you know where the closest town is?" I asked awkwardly, the man looked at me and nodded.

After a few more awkward words I decided to follow him to his house. While following an unknown man in some woods was not a safe idea, I was trying to do my best to figure out just what the hell was going on. The man led me inside a small cottage house in which he seemed to live alone, although I had seen woman's clothing outside hanging to dry. The man offered me a glass of water, which I took politely because surprisingly enough I was not thirsty. He then started talking about his family, a wife that was pregnant and probably picking up flowers for the house.

I listened to his story only making small noises of acknowledgement whenever I felt that they were necessary. It was all going well, too well until the man accidentally cut himself with a small knife while peeling potatoes. It took me less than five seconds to cross the small space between me and my kind host and sink my fangs, yes fangs, in his neck and sucking him dry, after the body felt to the ground dead and I returned to my senses I panicked, there was a dead man at my feet, I had sucked his blood, I was a frigging vampire, out of all things.

After the small breakdown I carried the body outside and decided to burn it, I didn't knew where I was, I was apparently a vampire, alas I could not just leave a body to be found. After burning the body I returned into the cottage and grabbed one of the dresses of the man's wife when I discovered another body, although this was not a fresh one, I frowned when I connected the dots and realized that the man that I had killed was probably a psychopath. I carried the woman's body outside and decided to bury it, after salting and burning her remains. The last thing I needed to find was a vengeful ghost or something.

After razing the now empty cottage and finding several gold coins and dresses I decided to try and find the town or something. So dressed in a dead lady's dress and with stolen money I decided to make my way.

* * *

I walked for several days, camping in the woods until I found what looked like a small civilization, all dressed in period clothes looking very posh, I observed them for a while until I made my mind about killing more people, the walking days had help me assimilate that I was most likely not in Kansas anymore and thus needed to adapt if I actually wanted to survive, and since I was now a vampire stuck in a place where blood banks were not an option, killing was going to have to work.

When night fell I decided to move my plans and so killed several douches and stole their gold, burning their remains afterwards. After much thinking I decided to go back to the cottage of the first man that I had killed and for the next few months it became my home. During those months I realized that I could walk in daylight, thanks to a small ring that adorned my hand, I recognized the blue stone and deduced that I was most likely in the Vampire Diaries universe, well since I was in Louisiana it was most likely The Originals verse, but I tended not to dwell on it too much.

I had watched the shows, so I knew how it turned out. Meeting the Original Vampires was not in my bucket list. During the weeks that followed I started testing my newfound powers such as strength and compulsion. What I was not expecting was a paper to my side to catch fire while I had been concentrating on something, after several tries I realized that I was not only a vampire, but a Vampire/Witch hybrid, which was creepy enough and way out of line as I didn't recall a single Vampire/witch hybrid in the show, I also didn't knew who had sired me, if such a thing had been done, as I had woken up in the middle of nowhere with a dagger to my chest.

Several weeks later I had a few theories running around, such as a deity wanting to fuck with my life and me being an original something. An Original Catastrophe; probably. In those weeks I also managed to amass a small fortune that I kept under a loose floorboard and so started going out more and buying more dresses and generally just hanging out more around the village.

"Just the apple, thank you" I said with a smile handing the kind woman a gold coin, she smiled at me and handed me another apple, I took it and nodded at her "Have a nice day ma'am"

"You too, careful of the devil that roams at night dear" she said, catching my attention.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"This town is cursed, a devil has been killing our men at night, and more arrived a couple of days ago, be careful girl" she said, I nodded at her before starting to walk in the small marketplace again, and everything was fine until I bumped into someone almost falling down, had the person not hold me in place.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I looked up coming to find myself looking into the eyes of Elijah Mikaelson, just my luck.

"No harm done my lady" he said, his hands still on my shoulder, I smiled at him trying to just get my nerves away "Are you new around?" he asked, I tilted my head to the side.

"No sir, I've been living here for quite a while now, just live on the outskirts" I explained softly, Elijah nodded and offered me a polite smile, he let go of me and I curtsied before leaving, as I walked away I could feel his eyes glued to the back of my head, so much for not catching anyone's attention.

Luckily for me I didn't see Elijah again for a week. It was night and I had been 'hunting' in the village before I decided to just get back home, when I saw him this time with Klaus, he recognized me immediately and walked towards me.

"My lady" he said as he took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles, I smiled at him and then at Klaus.

"Sirs" I said politely, Klaus was eyeing me strangely.

"What brings such a young lady out at this time of the night?" asked Elijah, and I actually felt myself blushing like a schoolgirl.

"I like walking, it clears my head, I suppose that I got distracted by the scenery, the shades of green are marvelous in this side of town" I explained, Elijah seemed pleased by my answer and strangely so did Klaus, "If I might be bold and ask what your name is sir, is the second time I see you and I'd like to be able to put a name to your face"

"I'm Elijah" he said with a small smile, I grinned at them "This is my brother Niklaus, and you are?" he asked.

"Alexandra" I answered before looking up at the sky "I must go back, it was a pleasure seeing you again Elijah" then I looked at Klaus "Niklaus" before turning and leaving.

"it is not safe for a lady to be walking around alone at night Alexandra" Elijah called after me, I turned with a grin on my face unsheathing my dagger.

"My father didn't raise a fool, Elijah, I'm a big girl and such can take care of myself" I said, Klaus laughed next to him.

"I like you" he said; I shrugged.

"I'll be seeing you then" I said before actually leaving this time.

* * *

Meetings with the brothers kept happening whenever I ventured into town, I could also safely say that they knew where I lived as their paranoid selves had found out the cottage while trying to learn more about me. In the next few months as they built New Orleans we established a small routine. Whenever I ventured into town I found Elijah in the marketplace and we walked together for a while until Niklaus found us and joined us.

During those walks I also met Rebekah, she was nice enough and it was extremely good to have female company every once in a while. While I felt comfortable with the Mikaelsons I also always told myself to be careful, as I knew of Niklaus happy-killing ways.

"Alexandra" said a voice behind me as I was sitting on a boulder with a book in my hands, I turned to see Elijah standing a few feet away from me, I smiled at him.

"Elijah, what a surprise to see you here" I said, he nodded his head and walked towards me.

"You don't seem at all surprised Alexandra, in fact Niklaus pointed out several things about you that make me wonder what are you exactly" he said as he got closer to me, I tilted my head to the side trying my best to look confused.

"I'm just a girl trying to read a book and understand this world a little bit more" I answered, he smiled slightly before suddenly moving and pinning me against a tree with his vampire strength, his hand firm around my throat.

"Don't lie to me Alexandra" he said, his voice still calm as if he was not probably about to kill me.

"Not lying Elijah," I managed to choke out, he softened his grip on my throat and I took a deep breath, I looked into his eyes before talking "I don't lie, you just never asked what I was, I woke up several months ago in this forest covered in blood with a dagger in my heart, I don't know how I got here as last thing I knew is that I was in New York with my family, not in Louisiana, then I met this man who lived in the cottage that I know use, he invited me inside his house to help me until he accidentally cut himself while he tried to peel some potatoes, I killed him and the found the corpses of his wife and baby, I burnt their remains and buried them in the yard" I explained softly, Elijah's eyes never leaving mine as I told my story "Then I decided to check the village, and as I needed to feed I killed several men who had hurt women and stole their gold, been doing that for quite a while" I finished, Elijah let go of my neck and I took another breath.

"You don't know who turned you?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Last thing I remember was being with my family, my mother and my father in New York, just that, then really scared as I walked through to the forest while bleeding out, then I died, but not really as I am standing here with you, unless this is some kind of heaven, or hell" I said, Elijah seemed to ponder my words before looking resigned.

"And your parents? Why not search for them?" he asked, I looked down.

"They're dead," I said softly as tears suddenly came into my eyes, I had tried not to think about my parents and the life that I had lived, as every time I remembered that I was not going to see my parents again, or be with my friends, Elijah placed a finger under my chin lifting my face so his eyes could meet mine again, I could feel as a tear rolled down my cheek, I breathed shakily as Elijah tried to find his answers.

"I am truly sorry" he said softly, I shook my head trying to take a step back only to find myself bumping into the tree that was behind me.

"I am scared" I said after a while, Elijah seemed confused by my choice of words "I have killed people that did nothing to me, I am alone in a foreign city, I am scared, I want my parents back, I want to go back, I don't want to be a monster" I managed to say before I started sobbing.

I didn't care that Elijah stood there panicked by my outburst, I had reached my breaking point, I wanted to go home, I wanted my life back, I did not want to be in TV land with the vampires, no matter how much I had liked the show I wanted to go home. I suddenly felt being pulled into an embrace and my sobs grew as I buried my face in Elijah's chest as he held me.

"You won't be a monster" he said softly after a while, forcing me to look at him again, he gently wiped away my tears.

"I've killed people" I murmured.

"Only because you need to survive Alexandra, that is the circle of life, now come, I can't bring your parents back, nor take you back to your old life, but I can make certain that this one is enjoyable" he said pulling me gently, he picked up my book and guided me outside of the forest.

We stopped by the cottage and he helped me pack all of my stuff, as he explained that I was to be going to live with them from now on. He seemed surprised by my gold stash and dresses and I quietly explained that I liked to dress up. By nightfall we arrived to the house that they were occupying. It was by the outskirts of town too, just on the other side. When we entered Rebekah and Niklaus were sitting in the parlor, they looked at me and I suddenly realized that I was holding Elijah's hand as it if was a lifeline.

"Alexandra!" said Rebekah standing from her spot and pulling me into a hug when she reached me, I hugged her back with my free arm and smiled at her when she let go of me, I could see from the corner of my eye that Niklaus was standing too.

"She will be staying with us from now on" announced Elijah looking at Niklaus, who gave me a strange look.

"So I was right" he said, I tightened my grip on Elijah's hand, tensing.

"She is indeed a vampire, and was turned a few months ago, she's been feeding on the scum of our city, men with low morals that have hurt some of the ladies around" Elijah explained, Niklaus seemed amused.

"And where is the trail of bodies?" he asked staring at me, I looked into his eyes keeping my fear at bay.

"Burnt" I said and he grinned at me.

"Smart girl, are you not?" he cooed, I raised an eyebrow at him, he then looked at Elijah "The more the merrier brother, who turned her?"

"She doesn't know, the events of her turning are a mystery for now" Elijah said before looking at me "But I believe that we will find out in time"

"This is fantastic, I've always wanted another girl around, us girls have to stick together" said Rebekah with a grin on her face. "We will be fantastic friends"

"I hope so," I said with a small smile. The Mikaelson siblings exchanged glances and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Alexandra" said Niklaus with a weird grin on his face.


	3. Forever & Always

_**Short chapter is short, but still better than nothing!**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the 1700's

New Orleans. Louisiana.

Living with the Mikaelsons in retrospect was not that bad, they knew how to handle the landlords of the area and were generally in everyone's good graces. Elijah and Niklaus often could be seen helping with the building of the city that was to become New Orleans one day, playing the part of the helpful band of brothers that were always there to help. Meanwhile Rebekah and I decided to help the women and children of the village. Our combined work got us in good graces with the current governor so we had a pretty nice standing within the city.

Although extremely rare the Mikaelsons were a family and that could be seen with every thing they did. My first months with them were spent in observation as I needed to create an image of themselves as actual beings rather than TV characters. Niklaus had a short temper, that was a given, but I had realized that his short temper could probably be attributed to his fear of abandonment. Elijah was always proper, never a hair out of place and going great lengths to be just normal, or as normal as vampire could he also indulged in learning new things, what could he possibly learn I didn't knew, but he liked to ask questions about the place a lot. Rebekah was more laidback than her brothers and she took great pleasure out of living lavishly, not that I could blame her, it was probably what she deserved seeing how old she was, even thought she tended to act the age she appeared to have most times, there was something inherently brattish about Rebekah Mikaelson.

As the months kept passing and turned into years, I actually felt comfortable enough around the Mikaelsons to go back to my chatty confident self as opposed to the scared girl that Elijah had found in the forest that day, being with the Mikaelsons was not that bad after all, they tended to allow me my space and seemed to like interacting with me, although if I had to live with only my family around for as long as they had I would had probably welcomed an outsider too. My newfound confidence Rebekah found refreshing while Niklaus found it amusing. Elijah had mostly reserved his feelings about my newfound carefree attitude regarding my new life. Most of my hobbies remained the same, say reading and wondering around through the forest. I also had convinced Rebekah to teach me how to dance in the way that was done in the century as my moves were probably not permitted or decent enough for the current era, so we spent most of our evenings waltzing around in between laughs and generally just having a good time.

* * *

The fact that the Mikaelsons actually lived this kind of lifestyle for a while was an eye opener, I understood that the TV show didn't really show everything, and while it allowed people to have a general idea of the siblings, they had actually spent several years living like normal people as they helped built their city, of course their problems were there, in a sense, but it was refreshing to see how well they managed. Because despite it all they were a family that took care of their own, even if Niklaus often had a peculiar way of showing it.

"I don't think that will end well," I said as I watched Nik and Elijah arguing about something with some humans. Rebekah took a sip of her wine and shrugged.

"It rarely does" she said, I raised my eyebrows at her, but continued to sip my wine "How are you liking living with us?" she asked after a while, I smiled.

"It's nice having family again" I said softly, at that moment Elijah turned to look at us, he smiled slightly at us and returned his attention to the humans.

"He likes you," she said after a while, I looked down as I blushed.

"I'm pretty sure I annoy him on a daily basis Bekah" I answered, she laughed.

"That is not true, you've been with us for almost two years, you'd known if you annoyed him" she teased.

"He's really handsome," I conceded after a while, Rebekah smiled brightly. "But enough talking about your brother, he sure doesn't need the compliments, his head might swell, I heard that Mr. Dubois got a new shipment of books, we could find something amusing" I said as I stood, Rebekah rolled her eyes but stood too.

"Miss Laurent also got new fabrics last week" she said; I smiled.

"I could do with another dress, perhaps in green" I said; she grinned as we linked arms and walked outside.

We returned at night with several new books and the promise that our new dresses would be ready for the next week. When we returned the first thing that I could smell was blood causing me to stop abruptly and look at Rebekah, she was frowning, we walked into the house to find the two men that had been arguing with the guys slumped in chairs not quite dead yet.

"Oh, I was wondering when you two would be back, dinner is served" said Nik with a smirk, opening his arms to appear more dramatic, I looked at Elijah who was standing in a corner, an indescribable look on his face.

"What did they ever do?" I asked as I place my book bag on the couch, Rebekah wasted no time in pounding onto one of the men.

"They displeased me and Elijah, wanted to impose, you would have done the same love, now dig in" he said as he walked past me.

I approached the not yet dead man that Nik had reserved for me and let my instincts take over. Once I was over, Nik and Rebekah dragged the corpses outside so they could be burned, Elijah handed me a handkerchief so I could clean the blood off my face, I looked at him after I cleaned myself.

"Were they really bad?" I asked faintly, Elijah smiled at me.

"They surely had a few comments that Niklaus and I would have liked that they kept to themselves about you and our dear sister, you must understand that my brother and I do not take kindly to people offending our family" he explained softly as he took my hand on his, I couldn't help but to smile at him "Now, why don't you tell me about those books that you and Rebekah bought?" he said as we both sat on the couch. I grabbed my bag and started pulling several books out.

"Mr. Dubois said that I took all the good ones, but how could I not!" I said excitedly, Elijah smiled at me "I got Gulliver's Travels which is the latest book of Jonathan Swift, and also Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe, there's also Fantomina and Other Works by Eliza Haywood, I'm pretty excited, I will start reading them tomorrow, you're of course welcome to join my readings if you wish so, I also fear that we will need more space for the books as my room is becoming quite clustered" I said with a smile, Elijah chuckled as he took one of the books that I had pulled out of the bag.

"If your room is getting too clustered you are allowed to move some of them to my room if you so desire too" he said as he flipped the book in his hands.

"I would not like to impose in your space Elijah" I said timidly, he lifted my chin with his finger and made me look at him.

"It is not imposing if I am giving you permission to do so Alexandra, I enjoy seeing you happy, in the past few months you've opened yourself to my family and I think that the day in which we will catch a full glimpse of the joyous young woman that you are is getting closer" he said with a smile, I smiled at him.

"I'm happy here" I said after a moment, Elijah caressed my right cheek, a strange smile on his face.

"But still scared of us somehow" he said, more to himself than to me "I give you my word Alexandra that none of us will ever hurt you" he said, I smiled at him.

"Forever and Always?" I asked causing him to smirk.

"Always and forever"


	4. A Day In A Century

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **(:**_

* * *

1820's

New Orleans, Lousiana

Life went on, as it tended to happen. It somehow felt wrong not to age, or to occasionally get sick but most of the times I pushed those thoughts aside in favor of really getting to actually know the Mikaelson siblings. From sitting still for hours so Nik could paint me, to sitting in silence with Elijah while we read our books, to my impromptu dance parties with Rebekah. When the next century rolled in we moved to the Governor's house, the beautiful house that would become one day the Mikaelson Mansion. The compound was also in the works, in the middle of the French Quarter so we would move soon to a place that we could call a home of our own.

In those years my relationship with the Mikaelson family also became deeper as I felt that they truly accepted me, living with someone for a century will do that to people. Rebekah became the sister that I always wanted to have, while Nik became that annoying older brother that was always looking for new ways to pester me. My 'forever and always' vow became much more of a thing after Elijah told them about his promise to me, Nik found it very fitting and had declared that I had grown onto him, while Rebekah explained that she already regarded me as a sister so as far as she knew I was family.

My relationship with Elijah was much more complex as I was harboring a crush for him, one that he probably knew about, as Nik and Rebekah were always teasing me about it. I still loved my readings with him and spending time with him in general as he had a pretty wide view of the world and was a wonderful person to talk about the philosophy of life with, so most of our conversations tended to take a turn towards the academic aspects of life. Of course there were the lounging looks and the shy touches here and there but Elijah seemed not to be interested in me in that way, so I tended to keep my feelings to myself while around him.

"Are you done yet Nik?" I asked while sitting stiffly on a chair, the vampire in question smiled at me.

"Hush love, we need our portraits done for the house, Elijah and Rebekah posed without complaint," he reminded me; I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's taking too much, I'm getting hungry," I complained, Nik stopped painting to glare at me.

"Lies, you don't need food" he said; I huffed.

"I do eat out of habit," I said and to refrain myself from crossing my arms, Nik smiled and returned to painting.

"One more hour love, then you'll be free to try and conquer Elijah" he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"Cute Niklaus, very cute"

"You have to make a move love, my brother can be quite oblivious when he wants to" he said, smirk still in place, I decided not to answer him.

* * *

Nik kept his word and left me go after the hour, I went to the library of the house, of course not before encountering Rebekah making out with the Mayor's son in a deserted hallway, I rolled my eyes and continued, the young man would be dead by the end of the month as the Mayor had begun talking about a party. When I walked into the library, fiddling with the skirt of the uncomfortable corseted dress, honestly I couldn't wait for the century to pass and I could wear pants again; Elijah was already on his favorite seat with a book in his hand, might as well follow Nik's suggestion then.

"I thought you were not going to join me today" he said; I shrugged.

"Your brother was very adamant to finish his portrait of me today" I said as I picked a book from the shelf and plopped myself down on my favorite couch.

"Ah, yes, Niklaus tends to be" he paused and looked up at me "vexing when he's painting"

"I've noticed" I said, he smiled at me.

"Rebekah told me that you've picked your room in the compound" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't took you for the chitchatting type, Elijah" I said, he laughed.

"I don't do chitchat Alexandra, I merely like to be well informed and seeing as that was the room that I was eyeing for myself" he said, a smile on his face.

"Oh whatever we will do" I teased, a smirk on my face "I just picked the room you wanted, out of all the other available rooms, we surely should call Nik to come and settle this feud, of course we can compromise"

"I would be willing to compromise, there is a larger room on the other side of the compound, could be yours" he offered, I closed the book that I was holding placing it next to me.

"It's not the size of the room that mattered to me Elijah, but rather the view, I'm a sap for fantastic views" I said as I stood and walked towards him, I sat on his lap and linked my hands around his neck. Had I been human I would probably would have died of embarrassment, but I suited myself and smirked "Of course the compromise that I was talking about was that I would not mind a roommate, as long as it was you, obviously you never seem to get the idea"

Elijah seemed surprised by my straightforwardness, we were both eye to eye, his eyes were full of interest, I started playing with the hair on the back of his head as I waited for his response.

"I was not made aware of your growing feelings for me" he said after a while and I honest to goodness snorted.

"Really? Because the only thing that I missed was spelling it out using the corpses Niklaus and Rebekah littered last month, I've been here for almost a century Elijah and I think that since the first time I saw you I was besotted, even Nik and Bekah have noticed" I said almost pouting, Elijah's eyes widened for the fraction of a second at my assertion, he then smiled at me.

"It would appear that you were not the only one who was at an impasse" he said before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I smiled into the kiss; take that Niklaus, pulling Elijah's hair slightly as he started kissing his way down to my neck.

"Does this means I get you as a roommate?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face, Elijah stopped kissing me for a moment so he could smirk at me as if saying 'Whaddaya think' before kissing me again.

* * *

After that small moment with Elijah, that soon turned into several more moments with Elijah, to several moments in which either Nik or Bekah walked in on us life kind of changed again, of course there was also Celeste, the witch that was also taken with Elijah, not that I blamed her but he was currently off limits and I so kindly reminded her by walking in one day while she and Elijah were talking, using my vampire speed and strength to pin **_My Man_** onto the nearest wall and proceeding to have the makeout session of the century right there.

Several days later Niklaus of course joked that there was obviously more to me than the adorable looking lady that I portrayed while Rebekah mentioned something about me being as possessive as Niklaus. While Elijah, just observed the whole exchange with amusement written all over his face. Needless to say that Elijah spent the next several nights assuring me that he had nothing going on with the witch, life was good and I couldn't really complain about it.

The mayor of course noticed the change of my relationship with Elijah and offered to throw a party in our honor (or in the honor of our supposed engagement), it made me wonder what excuse had the mayor used the first time around to throw the lavish party, not that I was complaining as Elijah had me commissioned a new dress in a lovely shade of green. We were actually having fun at the party, making out with each other whenever we reached a discreet corner as we tried to avoid the guests that tried to give us their blessings on our engagement.

Elijah had me pinned against a wall kissing my neck and groping me over the fabric of my dress when Rebekah walked by us with the governor's son, I suddenly remembered the scene as it was oddly happening just as it had on the show. She asked Elijah to turn the young man, Elijah of course said that it was an absurd idea and Nik made the comment about Rebekah's less than stellar love life and proceeded to throw the boy off the stairs while the three of us watched in horror.

"What do you think of my brother's actions?" Elijah asked me that night while we were huddled under our bed sheets; I was resting on his chest while he played with my hair.

"He's a little bit reckless, but I knew that already and I don't completely approve of his actions," I said, lifting myself a little bit so I could look at him. "But he tends to lash out when I voice my complaints, so I tend to keep those to myself"

"He should have not killed the governor's son" Elijah said pensively, I sighed.

"I guess our moving plans just got hastened then?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, Elijah smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"After the funeral, yes, it would not be wise nor respectful to stay here" he murmured against my lips, I kissed him back trying to enjoy the simplicity of our moment.

"This life that we lead" I said pulling away from him for a moment "Does it ever gets tiring?"

"Sometimes" Elijah confessed as he pressed kisses and small bites to my cheek "The trick is making the most of the small moments"

"I'd never thought I'd live this long, or that I would become an immortal being" I murmured, and it was true, those were the things that one read about in stories and watched on TV shows, not something that people like me thought about much.

"You are worrying about things too much, Alexandra" he said still kissing me, he was surely in a mood.

"What do you suggest I do then, Elijah?" I asked, he smirked before kissing me on the lips.

"Enjoy the moment" he said against my lips as he flipped us both on the bed, trapping me under his body, he bent his head down and pressed a kiss to my neck nibbling on the soft skin, I let out a moan as one of his hand found my core.

"Elijah" I moaned as he kept his sweet torture, he smiled into my neck before actually biting down, I used one of my hands to cradle his head as he drank my blood. For someone who had spent the best part of a century pinning after someone and then actually getting that someone I sure couldn't complain much.

The funeral was a fast affair, everyone was looking solemn dressed in black, of course Nik had compelled the mayor and mostly everyone to think something else than vampires as the cause of his son's mysterious death, and then of course was the fact of Nik adopting Marcellus.

Marcellus was quite the intelligent boy, soft-spoken and eager to learn. He had taken quite well to Elijah's lessons and Nik had decided to teach him to spar, usually with Rebekah as his sparing partner. Since knowing what could happen if Nik got jealous of Marcellus spending much time with Elijah, I took it upon myself to include Nik in his lessons, often prompting the not-quite-yet hybrid to join said lessons. Soon enough Elijah realized what I was doing and after being threatened by me, decided to just go with the flow.

My relationship with Elijah was something I was extremely proud of as I had worked hard enough for it to not be toxic; meaning that, while we both were in a very passionate relationship, we still had our alone time and our different hobbies. Elijah had taken also to praise my handling of young Marcellus and by extension Nik, who often joked that I became their mother figure. I didn't really mind being titled as the mother if that meant fewer problems with the Originals, because honestly they were like children, overgrown children when they decided to argue. Thankfully enough Nik respected me, as did Elijah.

Rebekah, since Elijah had decided to bring me into his family, became the sister I always wanted to have. It was nice to have female company in this time (say the 1800's) when women were so poorly thought of, and for that friend to be Rebekah Mikaelson, who's picture probably would appear next to the words Feminist and Boss Ass Bitch in a dictionary, was a blessing. She was kind and loving without loosing her fiery attitude; something that, as a self proclaimed feminist, I could admire. Since moving into the compound, Rebekah and I could often be found walking around in the Quarter when we were not bossing the guys around. Girls had to stick together after all.

"Hello?" I said unsure as I walked into the compound with Rebekah, a young man stood with Elijah and Nik, his mouth smeared with blood, I frowned "I… you must be Kol, right?"

"In the flesh my lady, and you are?" he asked with a smile that would have been charming if his face had not been so bloody.

"Alexandra Black" I said as he walked towards me, smile still on place, he grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Elijah's Alexandra" he said with mirth in his eyes "A pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" I said with a small smile, he was handsome like his siblings and of course I had known who he was since I stepped into the compound, I turned my attention to Nik and Elijah "Where is Marcellus?"

"He is up in his room," said Nik, I raised an eyebrow then looked at Kol.

"Good, now Kol lets lay some ground rules since I bet that your brothers have neglected to inform you on how we run things here" I said my voice full of steel, I could see Nik smirking from the corner of my eyes, Kol looked surprised for a moment "You can feed on the outskirts of town, there's plenty of people that no one will probably miss, avoid the 'nobles' and massacres, Marcellus is to be left out of any shenanigans that you may have planned, he is not to become a vampire, nor will you try to corrupt the young man to your cause, not until he has lived to see twenty five birthdays at least"

"That its oddly specific" said Rebekah next to me, causing me to smile and punch her lightly in the arm, before looking again at Kol who was staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Ignore Bekah" I said to him with a small smile before turning serious again "No plans of betraying, maiming, killing or overall disrupting the family, you being un-daggered means Always and Forever, a vow that as a Mikaelson you should not take lightly, as you might know blood is thicker than water and we wont need enemies for this family will have plenty, any questions?" I asked pointedly, Kol was still looking a bit out of it.

"I can see why Elijah likes you" he said dumbly, I smirked.

"Good, I trust we won't have any troubles then Kol?" I asked, he shook his head dumbly "Welcome back then" I said pulling him into a hug, he patted my back awkwardly as Nik laughed in the background, I looked at him and Elijah and winked, Elijah seemed amused by the whole exchange.

"Thank you?" said Kol, I laughed as I let go of him, Rebekah hugged him next as I went to stand next to Elijah.

"I think you caused an impression" he said with a fond look on his face, I smiled at him.

"Let us hope so"


	5. The Vows We Make

_**Hello there dear readers, so I went on a binge and have in my power several juicy chapters of this particular fic...**_

 _ **You know what that means right...**_

 _ **what would you do for a klondie bar? (I would personally do Dean Winchester for a Klondie bar) right wrong fandom...**_

 _ **How many licks to the center of a tootsie roll?**_

 _ **How many reviews till next chapter?**_

 ** _How much do you want to know what happens?_**

 ** _... Stay tuned ;)_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

1820's

Kol didn't adapt completely, not at first, too much like Nik, the youngest Original had a temper. But if he could be hard headed then so could I. Whenever he tried to begin a small massacre, I was always there to stop him, and not that I was particularly strong against the Original, I had just discovered that using my 'mom voice' was extremely effective, even if I had never been a mom and probably could never be. Kol soon learned that it was better not to cross me or my rules and he soon, inside of his own margins, learned to somewhat comply.

Of course that lasted until he tried and failed to kill me. It was not that I had suicidal ambitions, not really. But I had angered Kol enough to one day for him drive a stake through my heart, we had stood there looking at each other in shock, Elijah and Nik jumping from the second floor and throwing Kol to the nearest wall as I could feel myself desiccating. Of course at the time I thought that I was actually dying but I was immobile, Elijah had ripped the stake out, but apparently it had been to late, or so I was told. Until several minutes later I had revived in his arms.

It was strange and none of us had an answer for it, Kol was daggered shortly after it, and Marcellus made me the century's version of a 'get well soon' card. The siblings and I were more than relieved to find out that I could not be killed by simple vampire standards, and since we weren't in a hush to try impaling me with a white oak stake we decided to accept me as an oddity. I had tried to appeal to Kol being un-daggered, but both Nik and Elijah refused to listen and this time they actually had Rebekah's support.

As slow paced at it was, the year had a few highlights, if one ignored Kol murderous antics, although I did promise myself to try a better approach if Kol was un-daggered yet again, as I had discovered that the Mikaelsons were nothing more than a bunch of overgrown children that craved loved and the comfort of a home. No matter how weirdly they expressed their sentiments about the current matter. With Niklaus and Elijah involved in the politics of the city, I roped Rebekah into helping me with the decorations of the compound, as the place, while not in complete disarray, could look better suited for New Orleans' royal family.

Soon enough the compound was brimming, and I of course felt very proud of the place and Nik had decided that we needed a formal party to actually inaugurate the place. Of course I found it stupid just to throw a party out of the blue in a society that couldn't care less for mindless parties, so I told him to actually look for a valid reason for said party.

What I was not expecting was for Elijah to actually propose that he and I could marry as the motive of the party. Rebekah was of course the first person on board and immediately started talking about dresses and invitations, while Nik had taken Elijah's suggestion at a much sedated pace, as oppose to his impulsive behavior, Marcellus, unlike Rebekah or Nik, simply thought of the idea as stupid as he thought that Elijah and I were already married, thing that Nik had seen fit to correct; causing the young man to become as excited as Rebekah.

I, being the prideful woman that I was, stopped talking to Elijah for a full week until he proposed correctly and assured me that the marriage was not just a ploy to get a party going. He had rationalized that we had been 'living in sin' and already acted like a married couple, we just needed to say the vows and enjoy the party. So I accepted, seeing as I was already in love with the Original in question.

We got married a week later, Rebekah standing as my only bridesmaid, while Nik stood as Elijah's best man, Marcellus was the one to deliver our rings, even thought at fifteen he was a little old for that kind of thing. All the upstanding families of New Orleans attended, even the governor, to pay tribute to our union. We even had a photographer take a picture of us, and of course Nik's gift was a painted portrait.

It was bliss, being married to Elijah. And as New Orleans prospered, so did we.

"Alexandra, Nik is wondering whether you prefer the cream colored curtains or the white ones" asked Rebekah as she entered my room, I turned and looked at her confused.

"The what? Since when is Niklaus interested in the drapery?" I asked, Rebekah shrugged.

"Since Elijah told him to find something to do," she said nonplused, I smiled.

"Well tell Nik that the white ones go better with our décor, Marcellus is bringing the table next week, I had it commissioned specially for the family" I said, Rebekah grinned.

"Well Mrs. Carlton surely liked the pattern you suggested for her boudoir, you have gained quite a reputation"

"I enjoy decorating" I said, and granted it was not something I had explored deeply in my past life but, at the time and place it was one of the few things I could actually do, "That reminds me, the Major commissioned a new piano, I ordered one for us too, I'd like to learn how to play one"

"Oh, I'm sure Niklaus can find time to teach you, Elijah will never admit it but he's quite dreadful with a piano" Rebekah said with a smirk, I laughed.

"Perfect, I'll have to ask Nik then" I said.

"Ask Nik what?" asked Elijah from the doorway, I grinned at him.

"I ordered a piano, I want to learn how to play one" I explained; Elijah nodded.

"I'm sure he would enjoy teaching you, now if I'm not wrong you promised to go into town with me today" he said, I walked up to him and pressed a kiss to him.

"I did," I said, I looked at Rebekah and winked before dragging Elijah along with me.

Life was good and stable, something that I didn't really thought possible while living with the Originals. We led pretty domestic lives to be vampires, I often tried researching vampires with magic, but the local witch community hated us, vampires, and were actually pretty hush hush with everything they did, and since that was my dirty little secret I was in no rush to have everyone find out about it until I knew more about it myself.

The years kept passing and Marcellus grew into a young handsome man. I believe I was the first to notice the lingering looks he threw Bekah's way, but when he tried to make his move and Niklaus intervened I felt conflicted.

"Nik?" I asked from his doorway, he was frowning but motioned for me to walk in, I took a seat and looked at him fiddling with my hands, "Would it really be that bad to let Marcellus and Rebekah date? I mean, who better than the man that you raised to love and cherish your sister" I asked softly and minding my wording, with Niklaus' temper there was no telling what he would do.

"And what if Rebekah tires of him? Who will I choose Alexandra? My sweet sister or the man I love like a son?" he asked back and I suddenly understood his point.

"Oh"

"You see, nothing is ever simple in this family" he said standing, my eyes were fixed to his every movement, "You, though, you have been a real trooper, you have stayed and adapted to us Mikaelsons"

"I did marry your brother" I said and he grinned at me.

"That you did, and you helped with Marcellus upbringing, your friendship with Rebekah is unparalleled" he said, I frowned.

"But I am your friend too, am I not? You taught me how to play the piano, you accepted me into your family and your city, I would die for you, for any of you, even Kol" I said, Niklaus turned to look at me, a strange look on his face.

"Would you really?" he asked softly, I nodded.

"You guys are my family, I was born a Black, yes, but the circumstances have made me more than that"

"A Mikaelson?"

"I don't know Nik, you tell me" I said, he smirked.

"You are one of us alright, but I won't let Marcellus and Rebekah together, he's too young and she fancies herself in love with many men" Niklaus said, I nodded and stood.

"Very well" I said, Nik raised an eyebrow.

"Very well? Just that, I thought you'd argue"

"Not really, you have your reasons, valid reasons, at first I thought you were doing it to spite someone, I was wrong and I'm sorry" I said, Niklaus smiled, a sincere smile.

"Don't be, you couldn't have known, after all I am known for my temper" he said, I smiled back at him before leaving the room.

Of course three days after our conversation Niklaus staked Rebekah to prevent her and Marcellus from dating. That night I stood next to the coffin of my best friend while Elijah watched me.

"It's quite late Alexandra" he said.

"Oh, I know, I just, is she suffering?" I said placing my hand on the coffin, Elijah shook his head.

"She's not, imagine it as if she was asleep" he said offering his hand, I glanced at the coffin once more before taking it.

We didn't talk about Rebekah anymore, but not two weeks later Marcellus was shot by the mayor and Niklaus had to turn him. It was not Niklaus' best moment, but I sat with him and handed him a glass of whiskey while Elijah took Marcellus for a hunt.

"They grow up so fast" Nik said, I smiled.

"Well time does seem relative when you can't age" I said, he smiled.

"Ah, the power of youth, sometimes I forget that you are a mere century or so old, quite insightful you are for one so young as yourself" he said, I snorted.

"I could probably could be every New Orleans citizen's grandmother by now, I wouldn't call that young" I said, Nik grinned.

"But compared to me and my siblings you are a nibblet" he said and I laughed.

"Nibblet? Really? That is the best you can come up with?" I asked, he shrugged.

Elijah proved himself the decades that followed, I missed Rebekah, yes, but Elijah's presence was comforting, whereas it was lovemaking or just reading, Elijah became my rock. Nik on the other hand became my tutor, teaching me how to paint and even how to fight as I was a total looser when it came to fighting.

With fighting came another part of me, the bloodthirsty monster that loved to come out to play and the part of me that I always fought to keep under wraps. I was not a ripper per se, but I found enjoyment in killing particularly rude men, a thing that Elijah often chastised while Nik found amusing.

Nik undaggered Rebekah in 1887. I had hugged her tight and had seen her fed and bathed before actually having her rejoin the family, she was my best friend after all and I tended to have a motherly vein.

Even Kol got undaggered in 1913, and was pretty surprised to see me as he thought he had ended my life, Nik wickedly assured him that I was special and that I had married Elijah. Kol had no other choice but to accept me, but we were wary of each other, he had tried to kill me after all. Of course Kol's time with the living was cut short at the 1914 Christmas Party, as he was conspiring against Nik with the witches.


	6. The Vows We Break

**So as part of Alex's Vampire Month I have decided to update this lovely fic.**

 **I _regret nothing_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Life with the Mikaelsons only got more interesting as time passed. In 1918 Marcel enlisted to fight in World War I, although Nik was not completely on board with Marcel going to fight.

"You are a grown man Marcellus, and if you desire to fight for your country then be it" I said while holding his face in my hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you" he said, I smiled at him and looked at Nik, the Original-not-yet-Hybrid rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever he wants, if someone asks you were the one who spoiled him" said Nik, I grinned and hugged Marcel.

"Of course I did, I helped raise him since he was a young boy and now he's joining the army and making me a proud mom" I said, Marcel laughed.

"So you admit that Marcellus is our love child?" Nik asked deviously, I laughed and nodded, "What will Elijah say?"

"Nothing, he knew that Marcellus came in the package" I said as I let go of Marcel, "Now is there something specific you need for your trip? Extra clothes, another jacket perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm fine" he said, I grinned at him, he left the room and I looked at Nik.

"He needs to grow, get to live his own experiences Nik, it will make him good" I said sitting next to him.

"That doesn't mean that he has to go to war" Nik said, I bumped my shoulders with him.

"Nonsense Niklaus, if he chooses to do so then we only need to support him, besides you still owe him the Bekah thing, let him have this one" I said, Niklaus looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Fine"

"Good, now I'll go find Lijah, he's probably overworking himself again, you'd think structuring a city would be easier" I said standing, Nik smiled.

"Have fun"

"Oh I will"

* * *

"That is very distracting Alexandra" said Elijah as I pressed another kiss to his neck while he read on our bed.

"Then it means I'm doing something right" I said before pressing another kiss to his skin, he quickly flipped us so he was towering over me, "Hello there" I said with a smile.

"Hello" he said, a smile on his lips "You think you can interrupt my reading so easily?"

"I believe I already did" I said with a cheeky smile, Elijah chuckled before capturing my mouth with his, I melted into the kiss enjoying the feel of Elijah's lips against mine.

"Then I believe that we must do something about it don't we?" he murmured against my lips, I nodded breathlessly as his hands roamed my body.

"Stop being a fucking tease" I complained as he toyed with me, he laughed as he kissed my neck and undid the dress I had on, I couldn't wait until the twenty first century and its easy clothing.

"My, my, what a mouth you have there" he said suddenly looking at me, I grinned at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, and he kissed me hard, I grabbed a fistful of his hair as he slammed into me, his name leaving my lips like a prayer.

"I love you" I murmured into his neck, breathing heavily.

"I love you too"

* * *

1919.

Unfortunately loving someone for eternity was not all that TV made seem. I loved Elijah, and he loved me, we were sure of that, but soon enough we had fallen out of love and what remained was something fraternal.

"Is it weird then?" I asked as we were sitting next to each other, Elijah looked at me and shook his head.

"I am truly sorry" he said, I smiled at him and waved him off quickly.

"Don't be, we were awesome, but some things are not meant to be" I said, Elijah gave me a searching look, "My love for you will always be there, just differently" I explained, he smiled softly at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I will always love you too" he said, I smiled at him.

"Forever and always?"

"Always and forever"

I hugged him tightly, I still loved him, but I could see how he felt differently, and I couldn't force someone to be with me forever, it was best to let him go while I could and before it turned into a shitstorm. We signed the divorce papers, apparently 98 years of a formal marriage and several years of living in sin were enough for immortal beings. Apparently forever was an extremely long time if you couldn't die. Elijah gave me a sad look as he signed, it was for the best, at least I kept telling myself that, Elijah loved me, sure, but a part of him still loved Nadia, Katerina, and would keep loving them, he would never be truly mine so I decided to take what life could give me and not complain about it.

* * *

"Welcome home Marcellus" I said as I hugged him, he hugged me back tightly, and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about Elijah" he whispered low enough that only I could hear, I grabbed his face with my hands and pressed a kiss to his brow.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I said, I was not really, but Marcel was happy and there was no need in turning his welcome home party into a pity party.

"I brought you something" he said handing me his dog tags on a chain, I smiled at him, "I hope I made you proud"

"You always have" I said as I slid the chain around my neck, they read Marcellus Black, "Now come on, you have a party to enjoy"

"So you're leaving?" asked Rebekah, I nodded.

"Briefly, I need to find myself again, find my center" I explained to her and Nik, I had already told Elijah and Marcel that I was leaving and they took it well, Elijah understood partly and Marcel had just hugged me.

"You still love him" accused Niklaus, I looked at him and nodded.

"I deserve to try and find my happiness, don't I Nik?" I asked, he nodded.

"Don't be gone for long" said Rebekah pulling me into a hug.

"I could never, you guys are my family" I said refusing to cry, she let go of me, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"You'll always have a home with us, Alexandra, you are a Mikaelson, one of us" said Nik after a while, I smiled at him.

"Thank you Nik" I said as I hugged him, he pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Be safe Nibblet"

* * *

I went to Miami, it was the place that I had grown in a distant future, everything was different and unfamiliar, but I rented out a studio and stayed there for the next months, killing occasionally and enjoying the beach, vampires rarely visited Miami because of how sunny it was, so I was okay for the moment. I tried dating but I ended up killing three fourths of my dates, I was not that strong when it came to controlling myself with humans I was kissing or having sex with.

Not four months after I moved to Miami, I read in the news about a Massacre in New Orleans, I immediately remembered Mikael and his hatred of Nik and Marcel and Rebekah's plan, I sighed before packing up and taking the next bus out of town. Returning to New Orleans after almost five months was not what I was expecting.

I walked straight into the compound to find a lonely Marcel, as he saw me he hugged me as if his life depended on it.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here now" I said as I hugged him back.

"It's my fault" he sobbed into my neck, "Nik was finally agreeing with me and Rebekah dating, and we ruined it by summoning Mikael"

"Oh sweetheart why?" I asked, he looked at me.

"We just wanted to be happy," he said, I sighed and sat on the floor of the compound pulling him down with me.

"Marcellus, my daring boy, you cannot ever hope to hurt Nik" I said holding his sight, "You are not just his adopted son, and he loves you, but you are of his bloodline, if he dies you die with him, all of the vampires you have turned and the ones he has turned and the ones they have turned, all of you die, if any of the Originals die, their bloodlines die with them"

Marcel looked at me in horror, "How do you know that?" he asked, I sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I was researching my own origins, I was not turned by any of the originals, a stake through the heart won't kill me and I have magic" I whispered the last part, but Marcel's eyes widened, "I am an oddity, and I want to know my weaknesses so no one can use them against me"

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" he said, I smiled at him.

"I know that" I said and hugged him once more.

"Will you leave again?" he asked, I sighed.

"I need to make sure that they are okay, I need to find them" I said, Marcel gave me a look.

"But if you need me, you call and I promise I'll drop everything and be here with you, I didn't birth you, but I helped raise you, you're as much as mine as you are Niklaus', you are my son" I said pressing a kiss to his hair.

* * *

I left New Orleans in search of the others after a month, I stayed with Marcel as we rebuilt the empire from the ground, he promised to be the best ruler and I warned him that I only wanted him to be a good one. I promised to write to him. Of course finding the Originals was harder than I had originally thought. I met many vampires during my travels and most were scared shitless of even the mention of them.

I got used to send Postcards to Marcel from whenever I was at the moment. When the year 1967 arrived I bought myself a shiny black Impala for the irony of it, I even visited Kansas to search for any Winchesters or something alike, but, wrong universe altogether. I visited Chicago and New York several times, I went back to New Orleans to visit and so Marcel could appreciate my car. But left after two months to continue my search and my very bloodthirsty way of living.

I had turned into a feral thing, yeah I could be civil if I wanted to, but I had decided that I rarely wanted to do so. So I killed without remorse and skipped town at the first sights of trouble. It was the life of a bachelorette vampire/witch hybrid with nothing better to do than cause trouble.

Of course as the new millennia arrived I decided that if I couldn't get the Mikaelsons then I would wait exactly where they would be, so in 2010 almost 300 years after I had woken up in this universe; after a trip to New Orleans, I set a new destination. Mystic Falls would be so much fun.

* * *

 _ **Ha, I bet neither of you were expecting that (pls don't hate me)**_

 _ **life is full of twists and turns ;)**_

 _ **Btw ... if by any chance any of you like Twilight, I recently uploaded a Twilight story, look for it in my profile page, its called Believer and I hereby promise that its a piece of fluffy fanservice ;)**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **I love you all very, very much.**_

 _ **Btw.. quick question, how much do you guys like Jenna Sommers?**_


	7. Out Of The Woods

_**So a brand new chapter! Yay!**_

 _ **Loved your opinions of Jemma, hope you like what I do with her.**_

 _ **Also, Alexandra moms people, like, a lot.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

I arrived to Mystic Falls on a rainy afternoon. I scouted the town and rented a small apartment, another perk of me being whatever kind of vampire I was, was that I could walk inside uninvited, I observed Elena and her gang, and then focused on Jenna, a kind soul that would die if Nik got his hands on her. I didn't really want that to happen.

"Hello," I said as I sat across Jenna at her table at the grill, she looked up from the text she was reading and looked at me confused.

"Hello?" she said unsure, I smiled at her.

"I'm Alexandra Black, Alex, I recently moved into town and my therapist says that I should try talking to new people" I said, Jenna blinked and then smiled.

"Oh, I'm Jenna Sommers, uh, well… what prompted you to move here?" she asked, I shrugged.

"My therapist suggested a change of scenery, I threw a dart and it landed here" I said, Jenna laughed.

"Oh wow, and how's the change been working for you?" she asked.

"Well, this is a pretty, quaint little town, its homey, so it's been a real change, I'm more of a big city girl, so it's been challenging" I said, what she didn't need to know is that I had killed my last compelled therapist, details.

"Oh, well if you need someone showing you around I'd be happy to help" she said and I grinned.

"Thanks, I hope I didn't come off as too creepy, I've always been socially awkward, so I'm really sorry if I come a little off" I said in an apologetic tone, Jenna smiled and waved it away.

"It's okay, I know how terrorizing change can be, why don't we meet for coffee tomorrow and I show you the town's landmarks and such?" she asked I nodded and pulled out a pen from my jacket and scribbled down my phone number on a napkin.

"Sure, call me" I said pushing the napkin towards Jenna, she smiled and I stood from her table, "Nice meeting you Jenna"

* * *

As the days passed I started to become good friends with Jenna, going so far to tell her of my adopted son Marcel and the fact that he was living in another state, I let her believe that he was attending college and we spoke of the hardships of young women raising teenagers. I also kept an ear out for trouble, meaning werewolf Jules, who I kidnapped and kept sedated in a locker that I had rented, Jules wouldn't be hurting people or killing, I'm pretty sure Caroline could live without having a bullet to the head, besides Nik needed a wolf for the ritual.

I visited Jenna's house enough that I had met Elena and Jeremy, they seemed nice enough but I knew that they could survive anything that life threw at them, but Jenna was only human, and so a minority, she would not die, not if I could help it.

"Hey, how about if we visit the founder's lines, I mean you love investigating that and it could help your newest project" I suggested from the stool I was sitting while Jenna cooked dinner, it had been a month and a half since I had arrived.

"We'll have to make a trip out of it, I'm still working on the archives" she said handing me a glass of white wine, I took a sip.

"You know after meeting with you I've learned way much more than I wanted about this town" I said and she smiled.

"Well you wanted something to do and I needed help" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"So how's the boyfriend, history teacher was it?" I asked, Jenna blushed and I laughed.

"Why is it that we never get to talk about your love life?" she asked and I smiled.

"Cause I'm a divorced woman who had to go to therapy to get over her ex-husband" I deadpanned.

* * *

I stayed close to Jenna without getting much attention from the Scooby gang, to them I was Jenna's charity case, the pitiable, young, divorced woman who had moved to mystic falls looking for a new life. The night Jonas visited Elena's room I decided to do a visit of my own, I watched from a tree as Damon and Stefan visited Katherine and left unsuccessful, after I was sure that they were far away from the place I went in, removing the rock and walked to the edge of the tomb.

"Hello there Katerina" I said with a smile, she walked to the entrance and stared at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" she asked, I smirked.

"Your friendly neighborhood vampire," I looked at her in the eye, "Toss the moonstone over" I compelled her and she tossed me the moonstone, she looked at me with horror when she realized what she had done.

"What are you?" she asked, I grinned, stepping back into the darkness.

"Your death sentence Katerina"

I walked out of the tomb feeling extremely good, and walked to a payphone, I dialed a number I had memorized.

"Hello?"

"Don't bother getting the stone from Katerina, it's in my power now" I said making my voice gruffer and with a fake Russian accent that I had learned from my Star-Trek watching days, I hung up the phone and left, I had stuff to do.

I was pondering actually visiting the Salvatore brothers but Elijah was near and I wanted very little to do with him at the moment, it had been almost a century since I had last seen any of the Mikaelsons, and Elijah was still a sore point. But there were people, teenagers, that needed help, I sighed before pocketing the moonstone and walking.

* * *

Next day after I knew school was over for the teens I decided to pay the Salvatores a visit, Jenna was busy with the Historic Society so I had a free afternoon. I sighed before knocking the door. Damon opened the door and gave me a weird look.

"You're Jenna's new friend" he said, I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the house, he followed me until we were in a hallway and the grabbed my wrist.

"I have important information that you dwebs need" I said freeing my wrist from his hold.

"And why should we listen to you?" he asked, I huffed crossing my arms.

"Because Jenna is my friend and if you rugrats insist on keeping her in the dark about everything the least I can do is try to help you" I said, Damon stared at me, trying to find a lie in my words.

He sighed and led me into the parlor where Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy were talking, they stopped as soon as I walked in, I smiled.

"Oh don't stop on my account, I know the drill, hello there Jeremy" I said, the youngest Gilbert waved awkwardly at me.

"What do you know?" asked Damon, I smirked.

"I know that Katherine doesn't have the moonstone anymore and that Elena is in the middle of doing something very stupid, like right now," Damon glared at me and I grinned, "Richmond, ring any bells?" Damon paled and took out his phone.

"So we don't have to go into the tomb anymore?" asked Jeremy, I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to give Katherine leverage" I said.

"And how you know this?" asked Stefan, I shrugged.

"I'm pretty good at knowing stuff I'm not supposed to, besides, Jenna is a good friend and baby Gilbert and Elena are like her kids, kids need to be protected" I said, the group exchanged glances.

"And what do you suggest we do, trust you?" asked Bonnie, I shrugged.

"Trust Elijah, the ritual must be done, but Elena doesn't have to die, Elijah has a way to prevent her from dying and remaining human"

"We need the moonstone" said Stefan, I snorted.

"A friend of mine has it secured, we also have a werewolf and we're working on the vampire, Katherine was going to offer Caroline for the sacrifice, I'm against killing kids" I explained.

"What are you?" asked Jeremy, I smirked.

"Really busy right now, but I'll let you know if everything changes, focus in keeping Elena alive, and don't tell Elijah about me,"

"Why ever not?" asked Damon as he returned, I smiled.

"We met a couple years ago, let's say we have a little history" I explained before I left, I could hear the others questioning Damon about me, but Damon assured them that I was not a vampire as I had walked straight into the house without invite.

* * *

"Sure Jenna, I mean what could a historian do to you, on a better thought, get your Taser ready" I joked through the phone, Jenna laughed and I smiled.

"Are you sure you can't come?" she asked and I felt sorry for not being there.

"Sorry Jen, I'm helping a kid today, I'm following my therapist's list and I need to help an angsty kid in need, I called my son this morning but he's not angsty, at all" I said and she laughed again, "Why don't we meet at my place once you're done with the historian? I have a bottle of wine with your name on it"

"Sounds great, I'll call you"

"Perfect!"

I closed the phone and looked around until I saw Tyler Lockwood leaving his house, I approached him.

"Hey!" I called and he turned, "Tyler, right?" I asked, he nodded, "I'm Alex Black, I'm a friend of Elena's aunt Jenna" I explained, he nodded, "I know about your furry little problem and the supernatural in general and you seemed a bit anxious"

"Furry little problem?" Tyler asked, I nodded.

"You know, howling at the moon and such" I said, he tensed and I lifted my arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help, I heard that first transformations can be a bitch and you seem alone" I explained, he looked at me distrustfully, but I sighed and handed him a card with my number, "Look, if you need help just call"

* * *

Jenna got to my place around three and we drank wine and ate pasta that I had made while we complained about quality television and watched reruns of the Gilmore Girls. She had to leave around six and I got a call from Caroline so it was fine, I dropped her home as I headed to the Lockwood mansion.

"So you called" I said to Caroline as we walked towards the cellar.

"Tyler needs all the help he can get" she said, I nodded, she led me to the place they had prepared, Tyler was wearing track clothes.

"That won't hold you" I said noting the chains that he had, he looked at me confused "The best we can hope is that after your first transformation you'll feel better, but no chain or anything will hold you back"

"What do you suggest?" Caroline asked, I looked at her.

"Open field and us two very high up a tree where he can't harm us, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires and I'm sure he wouldn't want to hurt you, we still have time to find a good place in the forest" I said.

I was quick to lead them out and drive to a remote place, then it was a small trek through the woods, I found a tree that I deemed high enough and fixed the straps of the backpack I was carrying.

"Up you go vampire" I said to Caroline who started climbing, I then looked at Tyler, "You won't be able to hurt anyone this far out, Caroline and I will be here if you need any help, kay?" I asked, he nodded and I started climbing.

Once I was satisfied with our altitude I handed Caroline a granola bar and a can of coke. We watched silently as Tyler trashed, screamed and shifted into a wolf, he ran amok the trees until he returned to the base of ours and looked up howling before he plopped down like a guard dog.

"He will be okay in time" I told Caroline, she looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said, I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," I murmured, I was going to save all these kids.

Next morning Caroline and I jumped down from the tree once we were sure that Tyler was human again, he was laying down naked under the tree, I pulled out a thin blanket from my backpack and covered him with it, Caroline looked at me gratefully as I crouched next to Tyler.

"Hey kiddo, time to wake up" I said shaking him gently, he opened his eyes blearily and started shaking, I quickly pulled him into a hug and started running my hand through his hair, "It's okay now, shhh, it's okay Tyler, look Caroline is here, I'm here and you are safe now"

"I'm not" he sobbed, I sighed and kept my hold on him, I was doing way much more hugging than it was appropriate, but these kids needed guidance and protection.

"You will be Tyler, you are strong, stronger than you know and you have friends that will help you through, I will help you through" I said, he moved in my arms to look at me.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, I sighed.

"Because I know what is like to be scared, what is like to be something you can't control, and because I know that being alone doesn't really help you and you are just a kid" I said, he nodded, I smiled at him, "There is a small stream near, you can wash yourself and there's a change of clothes in the backpack, Caroline and I will wait for you here"

I helped him up and he took the backpack and walked further into the woods, I looked as Caroline as I tried to clean my hands on my jeans, she smiled at me.

"Thank you for all you've done" she said, I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, I'm here to help you are just kids that had to grow up too fast, you should be worried with prom and college, not turning into wolves or drinking blood" I said, she smiled.

"It's been a rough couple of months" she said, I patted her back.

"I'll do anything in my power to help" I promised.

Tyler came back and I took them to my apartment where I made breakfast for them, pancakes, bacon and eggs with orange juice and coffee, they ate in silence, while I got two backpacks out of a drawer, I handed the backpacks to them once they were done.

"Do you need me to drop you at school?" I asked, they exchanged glances but nodded, I smiled, "By the way if you need to call your moms the phone is available, I'll go take a quick shower, Caroline, there are clothes in the spare bedroom, school isn't for another twenty minutes"

I took a quick shower and when I walked out of my room Caroline and Tyler were ready, I smiled at them and took my keys, Tyler smiled when he saw the car.

"I couldn't appreciate it last night, but your car is awesome" he said, I grinned.

"Thanks, this baby appreciates the attention" I said, they got in.

Tyler in the front seat and Caroline in the back, I drove them to school and made them promise that they would stay out of trouble.

* * *

I killed the engine in front of the Salvatore boarding house, I still had time to meet Jenna at the Grill for lunch. I sighed before fixing my jacket and walking out. I knocked the door and a woman answered, I guessed this was Rose.

"Hi, is any of the brothers home?" I asked, she frowned as she looked at me.

"Who's asking?"

"Alex, Damon knows me" I said, she moved out of the way and I walked into the house, she walked behind me to the parlor, Damon was sitting on a couch with a glass in his hand.

"You again" he said, I nodded.

"You and your brother need to stop trying to contact Isobel" I said crossing my arms, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I know everything"

"What are you?" asked Damon, I smirked.

"A catastrophe, trust me, I'm weird enough as it is" I said, he nodded distrustfully.

"And why should we trust you?" he asked.

"Cause I'm your best shot at living, Niklaus will do the ritual whether you want it or not, trust me he's driven, I know the guy, but this way the ritual gets done on your terms" I explained.

"What if we kill him?"

"You die" I said, he tensed and I lifted my arms, "Literally you manage to kill Nik and you'll all die, not because he'll kill you but because you are sired to is bloodline, he's an Original vampire, and you are from his blood, if he dies most vampires die, you, your brother, Caroline, your friend Rose, all of you die" I explained, Damon and Rose exchanged glances.

"Does Elijah dies too?" asked Rose, I shook my head.

"Elijah was created as was Nik, not turned like you were, he has a bloodline too, so if you have any vampire friends I'd recommend not going with that plan, cause death for a vampire doesn't just means going to heaven or finding peace, you get trapped in a hell world where you suffer for eternity and imagine all the vampires there knowing that you condemned them to live that way, no thanks"

"So we can't kill them, we can't beat them, what should we do?"

"Trust Elijah, or rather trust me, my moral code prevents me from harming children, teenagers, high schoolers, I won't have them in harm's way" I said softly.

"We'll trust you, but I need to speak with the others" said Damon, I nodded, I handed him my card.

"Call me if you need anything and please tell Elena to stop trying to be a martyr, it gets annoying when you're trying to ensure her survival" I said before leaving.


	8. X's & O's

_**It's been a while hasn't it?**_

 _ **But guess what, I'm here and thats all that matters ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Jenna called me in hysterics the next day, apparently John Gilbert was in town and he was Elena's father, I knew that but I was quick to drive to the Gilbert residence to help a friend in need. I knocked on the door and John answered, he frowned when he saw me.

"You are?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Your saving grace" I answered as he followed, I walked upstairs and into Jenna's room closing the door on John's face.

Jenna was sitting on her bed, I felt bad for her because everyone was hiding stuff from the poor woman, even me, I sighed before I sat next to her.

"He is a dick" I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"That he is" she said, I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"But we'll deal with him Jen, and it will be okay and everything shall come to pass, and maybe who knows, we could take a vacation in New Orleans, have you ever been there?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head.

"I just feel that my life is a giant life Alex, John is Elena's dad, what's next vampires?" she asked and I grimaced.

"Be careful of what you wish for Jen" I warned, she gave me a weird look, "Why don't you doll yourself up and we go to the Grill, I'll wait downstairs with the talking dick"

I stood from her bed and she smiled at me, I smiled at her and walked downstairs, John was in the kitchen, I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"She will kill you" I said, he looked at me confused.

"Jenna?"

"Isobel, Katherine wouldn't mind killing you either, to them you're just a tool, you fancy yourself in love with Isobel, she fancies herself in love with your usefulness" I said, he looked stunned.

"And you are?"

"Alex, Jenna's best friend and protector, so let me warn you Gilbert if you think of hurting Jenna, I will scatter your remains around the entire continent after I torture you, understood?" I asked, he nodded slowly.

"What do you know?" he asked, I sat on a stool and sighed.

"More than I would like to, but I'm working on a plan that guaranties Elena's survival, so you'll have to trust me, because Katerina and Isobel? Those two will try to use Elena as a bargain chip with Niklaus"

"And you?" he asked.

"Everyone lives, even you John, and maybe you get a shot at trying to be a dad, but unfortunately for both of us, I'll need your help" I said, he looked at me confused.

"Why?" he asked, I smirked.

"I need a vampire, and I need that vampire to be Isobel, get her to pay her dues and you could lure her into my trap, I can manage from there" I said, he looked at me confused.

"You're collecting ingredients for the ritual" he accused, I nodded.

"But Elena won't have to die, that I can promise you," I said, he looked at me distrustfully.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked, I smiled.

"If I fail you, I'll let you kill me, no games as long as you keep Jenna safe" I said, he seemed to ponder my words.

"If Elena doesn't survive the ritual, I get to kill you?" he asked, I nodded, "Okay" he said, I offered my hand to him and he shook it.

"You won't regret this John, I promise, we'll keep you daughter safe" I said.

He nodded and we both heard Jenna walking down the stairs, I let go of his hands and stood at the feet of the stairs and whistled.

"Damn Jen, if I wasn't straight I would be totally hitting on you" I said winking at her, she laughed as we walked to the door, I looked back at John who nodded and left with Jenna.

* * *

I hung out with Jenna and Alaric at the Grill until we were joined by Damon, Rose and John. I excused myself and left Jenna with her reporter friend Andie, I gave John a hard look before I walked out and caught Damon's eye. I was reaching my car when I was slammed into another vehicle, I groaned as I pushed Damon away.

"You're lucky that wasn't my car, finding someone to fix a sixty-seven impala is really difficult" I said as I brushed glass from my jacket, Damon glared at me.

"I want to know everything" he hissed, I rolled my eyes.

"And I want world peace, guess what, we can't all get what we want Damon, I told you to trust me, I told John to trust me, I need this entire fucking town to trust me, just a little bit, if John attempts to give you a dagger to kill an Original, don't bother, side effect of the dagger is that the vampire holding it dies, Isobel is trying to kill you all to save her hide, I'd be smart about it if I were you, that bitch will get her due soon enough" I said crossing my arms, then I moved quickly and held Damon in a headlock and got my face close to his ear, "And next time you want to talk to me, you use the phone like a normal person, pretty boy, I hate being thrown around" I said before snapping his neck and walking away.

After my little encounter with Damon I decided to check on my werewolf Jules, she was alive and still knocked out, I fixed her dose and grabbed a blood bag from my fridge, I sighed before I locked the place and drove home. Next morning, I got a text from Caroline, I sighed and answered her. Jenna would be busy with the Historic Society, so I had time to meet with Caroline, I told her to get to my place that I would do breakfast.

I was quick to change into a summery dress, it was Saturday, and while I was done with breakfast I texted Marcel, everything was okay in New Orleans so there was that. Caroline arrived with Tyler in tow and I let them in. They walked to the table and sat down, I smiled at them.

"I want to know what is going on" said Tyler as he took his first bite of the French toast I had made, I sighed.

"This town is full of vampires, Caroline got accidentally turned by an evil bitch that looks exactly like your friend Elena, you are not the only werewolf in town, and your uncle Mason got played by Evil Bitch and thus got killed, anything else?" I asked, he looked stunned.

"Uncle Mason got killed?" he asked, I nodded.

"Katerina Petrova is not a nice woman, she seduced your uncle and played him like a fiddle, when he outlived his usefulness he was dead"

"Is this why you helped me?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I didn't know your uncle, but you reminded me of my son and you needed help, I'm a decent person" I then looked at Caroline, "Your friend, Bonnie needs to be careful with Jonas and Luka, they won't harm anyone as long as they're working for Elijah, but if something does happen to Luka, Jonas will not be agreeable, I know she's powerful, but she needs to be careful"

"I'll tell her" she said, I smiled.

"And what about me?" asked Tyler, I sighed.

"You're safe, I have made sure of it, for now just live your life, if you want to help your friends do so, but if you want to just ignore the supernatural then that's fine too" I said, Tyler nodded, "And I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to and I'll help find a way to fix your furry little problem, but if you meet any werewolves don't believe everything they say, they might not think that they are lying, but they are misinformed about their condition" I explained.

"Thank you" he and Caroline chorused, I smiled.

"Well I have to go meet with Jenna, lock this place once you're done" I said grabbing my jacket and my keys, Caroline and Tyler looked confused but nodded.

* * *

I picked Jenna up and drove to Richmond for the day, we visited several stores and shopped, she was happy and I toyed with telling her the truth, I wanted to protect my only friend of Mystic Falls, I sighed as we shared an ice cream.

"Is everything okay Alex?" asked Jenna, I smiled at her.

"Troubling thoughts" I said, she frowned.

"Your ex?" she asked, I shook my head.

"It's bigger than him actually, but it's okay, I think, doing the right thing is harder than I imagined it would be" I said, she kept on frowning.

"I'm sure whatever it is you will do great, you told me about helping Tyler Lockwood and Caroline with some of their problems, I'm sure this will pass too" she said, I smiled at her, Jenna was the kind of person who was so pure of heart that it actually hurt to think that she could die so easily.

"Thanks Jen, I promise I will tell you, all of it one day, I'm not just quite ready at the moment" I said and she grinned.

"I trust you will Alex" she said and I smiled at her, "You know, I'm giving Mr. Smith a tour of the old properties tomorrow, do you want to tag along?"

"Sure, why not" I said, I figured that it was time to face the music again.

Next morning it was foggy, I dressed in a pair of jeans and grabbed a red trench coat that I liked and fixed my hair, nothing out of the ordinary but a little better than my day to day, I was going to meet my ex-husband after almost a century. Jenna picked me up and handed me a cup of coffee that she had bought.

"Extremely sweet" she said, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thanks Jen" I said.

"Hey, it was nothing, I'm the one ruining your Sunday with a historic tour, coffee is the least I can do" she said, we arrived to the old property lines ten minutes before Jenna was supposed to meet with Elijah.

When I saw his car approach I busied myself with the maps in the trunk of Jenna's car, I heard as he got out of the car and was greeting Jenna, I took a deep breath before I walked to them.

"Jen are you sure these are all the maps you need?" I asked handing her the bag, she nodded at me.

"Alex, this is Elijah Smith, Mr. Smith, my friend Alex-"

"Alexandra" Elijah said, my eyes found his and widened in fake surprise.

"Elijah, nice seeing you here" I said, Jenna looked at us confused.

"You two know each other?" she asked, I grimaced.

"Jen, meet my ex-husband" I said and she immediately made a face.

"Oh, Alex I'm sorry, had I known" she started, I smiled at her.

"No harm done, I'm sure we can all behave like grownups here, can't we Elijah?" I asked, Elijah had a smile playing his lips and nodded.

"I'm sure we can" he said.

"You two had to get married really young" Jenna pointed out and I grinned.

"Yeah, I was barely a teen" I said, Elijah had an amused look on his face.

We walked along the properties, Jenna explaining everything she knew, I smiled at everything she said like a proud parent. Then Elijah said that he wanted to visit the slave houses and Jenna went to her car to get the lists leaving me alone with Elijah.

"You look good" I said, he got a weird look on his face, "I looked for you, you know, after the massacre in New Orleans, I went back, Marcel was barely alive but there was no sight of you, any of you, I helped Marcel rebuild the city and left to find you"

"Which brought you here eventually" he pointed out, I nodded.

"You'd be surprise with the things I heard, rituals, doppelgängers, sacrifices, while looking for the family I learned more than I hoped to do" I said softly.

"I will assume that you are thoroughly disgusted then?" he asked, I shook my head.

"You guys are still family, all that happened to you? Mikael, Esther, the curses, the running, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, but you guys are family" I said, Elijah hummed.

"Niklaus dropped the coffins into the ocean" he said.

"He didn't, he's toying with you, you should have a little faith in the love Nik feels for the family, I'm sure he travels with those things" I said, Elijah gave me a look.

"So you came here to help?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I came here to live my life, I met Jenna, she's golden, then saw all the things that could harm my friend and had to step in, I have the moonstone, a werewolf and I've got my eyes set on a vampire, although Katerina would work too" I said, Elijah looked impressed but whatever he was going to say was forgotten when Jenna walked back, I grinned at her and we continued the tour.

After the tour we went to The Grill, Damon, Rose and Alaric were there and were surprise to see us three walk in. Damon called us over and suggested a dinner, I glanced warily at him but he only smirked, Jenna seemed to like the idea but looked at me for permission as if she knew that spending a whole day with someone's ex was a no-no.

"Sure, fine" I said, then looked at Jenna, "We could get ready at my place"

"Sounds perfect" she said and I grinned.

"Well, I have to go, Jen, want me to drop you home?" I asked, she nodded and we left, arms linked.

* * *

Once I dropped Jenna home I decided to visit Katerina's tomb, no one had moved the protections keeping her in, she was dissecating and not compelled by Elijah. I heard a presence behind me when I had returned the rock to its place, I turned around to find Damon and Rose.

"The people you meet when you go walking into the woods" he said, I smirked.

"Well someone needs to make sure you haven't done anything stupid, John gave you a dagger and white oak ash, didn't he? He's trying to play both sides" I explained, Damon and Rose exchanged a wary look, I sighed, "Look, I'll give you a piece of info about me," I said as I took a blood bag from my jacket and started drinking from it.

"Impossible, you can walk into places uninvited" said Damon, I smirked.

"I'm a special vampire" I said, Rose gave me a weird look.

"You're not an original" she said, I nodded.

"I'm not, but the events of my turning are a mystery, I can pass easily as a human because of the few restrictions I have, that tends to bring attention" I said.

"So you know them" said Rose, I nodded.

"Is your name even Alex?" asked Damon, I laughed.

"Alexandra Black, but Alex is shorter"

"And you're a divorced vampire" Damon said skeptically, I nodded.

"And who were you married to?" asked Rose.

"Me" answered a voice from above us, we looked up to find Elijah staring at us.

"Hello there Lijah" I said nonchalantly, Rose looked close to being sick while Damon was incredulous.

"Alexandra" he said, I jumped out of the tomb, Rose and Damon behind me, "I believe that we have some things to discuss"

"Many things, you still have that elixir that will guaranty Elena's life?" I asked, he nodded.

"But there's no telling if Niklaus will fall for it" he said, I smirked.

"He will, he needs Elena alive if he wants hybrids, otherwise he'll just kill them, so it is in his best interest, it would also be in Elena's best interest to start her own blood bank, where she can donate every month a couple of pints, that way someday if she wishes she could become a vampire and Nik would have enough doppelgänger's blood" I said, Elijah looked at me a strange look on his face.

"We're betting Elena's life in the fact that Klaus might find her useful?" asked Damon, I nodded.

"Nik is not an unreasonable monster, but you need to be smart when talking to him" I said, Elijah gave me a warm look.

"And we should definitely trust you now?" Damon asked, I nodded.

"I'm your best shot, Elena lives, Nik is happy, Isobel dies, Mason's crazy wolf friend dies, Katerina is miserable for eternity and Jenna is happy" I said, Damon exchanged glances with Rose, "I have no reason to lie to you, I'm not doing this for you or even Elena, I'm doing this for Jenna, trust that" I said before speeding out of the ruins.

* * *

I got home and prepared a quick snack for when Jenna arrived, I decided to clean up a bit while I waited for her to arrive, the doorbell rang and I went to get it. To my surprise, it was Elijah.

"Hi there" I said, "Come in" he walked into the apartment and took a seat in my living room.

"It's been a while" he said as I took the seat across from him, I smiled.

"It has"

"This century suits you" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself"

"You've been working against me" he declared, I shook my head.

"I prefer alongside you, I never went around your deals with Elena or what you told the others, I merely helped along the way, they need to know that I don't want anyone to hurt a child and Elena is one, she's barely seventeen" I said, Elijah sighed.

"Your heart was always too big" he said, I laughed.

"My heart is keeping this town together Lijah, I have a sedated werewolf in containment, she was going to cause trouble, I'm working on getting Isobel to be Nik's vampire, Elena will comply as long as I know that she will live" I said, Elijah looked at me.

"You've changed" he said, I grinned.

"I hope so, I've been all around the country searching for you and your siblings, once I caught sight of the doppelganger I knew that you would eventually appear, Marcel was sure that you guys were alive" I said, Elijah looked interested.

"How did he survive?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm grateful that he did, I love Marcel like a son, he's my child" Elijah looked confused for a moment.

"And us?"

"The Mikaelsons? You are family, forever and always, if I do remember correctly" I said, the doorbell rang again, "That's Jenna"

"You are pretty attached to that human" he said, I grinned.

"She's my friend and she's pure, she's everything that's good and more" I said, Elijah nodded as I went to answer, she hugged me but frowned when she saw Elijah.

"Elijah, I didn't know you'd be here" she said, I smiled.

"Don't worry Jen, he was just leaving, we'll see you later Lijah" I said as I pushed him out the door, he was smiling so that was a good sign.

I closed the door and turned to Jenna, she was smiling.

"You okay?" she asked, I nodded.

"We were talking, his presence took me by surprise but I'm good, we're good friends, family" I said, Jenna nodded.

"You need to teach me how to handle exes that well" she said and I laughed.

We got ready for the dinner in two dressed we had bought the day before, we looked fantastic. Thankfully the dinner happened without any attempts of killing an original, although I was sure to keep my ear out for any inconvenience. When dinner ended I stayed for a couple of minutes after Elijah left as Alaric promised to take Jenna home, I looked at Damon and Rose.

"Thanks for not trying anything stupid with Elijah" I said, Damon glared.

"Well you haven't lied yet and we heard what you did for Caroline and Tyler, people are rarely that good and you're keeping Jenna safe" he said, I smiled.

"I am, and I know, but I will tell Jenna everything as soon as I deem it correctly, she needs to know, now I haven't heard of John for a couple of days and I'm pretty sure Isobel is bound to be around and will try to cause trouble for Jenna, I want Isobel alive, so if you find her before I do, I'd appreciate if you'd help me with detaining her" I said, Damon and Rose exchanged glances and nodded.

"We will" she said, I smiled at them.

"Thanks, and by the way keep that dagger hidden, if anyone else finds out you have that, then I won't be able to keep you safe" I said before leaving.

I checked the entire city before going home, I knew that Isobel was near and I didn't know if John was going to help me or her, so I needed to keep my eyes open.


	9. Stay The Night

_**Hola ya'll, this is me updating cause I'm on a mood tonight, I hope you enjoy this chapter fresh out of the oven ;)**_

 _ **We're advancing the plot, hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

I returned home after an unsuccessful search for Isobel. Next morning, I had an early call from John Gilbert, I got dressed and grabbed a machete I kept home just in case and tuck it inside my jacket, I left my car behind and sped to the location he had given me. I arrived to a nice looking house and was immediately alert, John was waiting for me outside, I smiled at him.

"Gilbert, what a surprise" I said, he didn't look happy.

"She's in there" he said, I nodded at him, "You promised Elena would survive, or I get to kill you"

"I did, if she dies, I'm all yours" I said, he nodded and left, I looked at the house and grinned.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, there were three vampires in the house, I pulled out my machete and smirked.

"Oh Isobel, I need you to do something for me, come out darling" I said standing at the feet of the stairs, one vampire came towards me from the right and I was quick to separate his head from his shoulders, "You know, no one ever tells you that decapitation works as good as a stake through the heart, the Winchesters were seriously up to something" I said as another vampire jumped me, I sliced his arm before he could touch me, his blood splattering my jacket and then I cut his head off, "I really like this jacket Isobel, don't make me ruin it completely"

"Who are you?" she asked from the top of the stairs, I smiled before speeding to where she was and snapping her neck.

"Not your friend that's for sure" I said as I took her phone and pocketed it, I hoisted her body up and sped out of the house.

* * *

Elijah was waiting for me out of my locker, he looked at the body I was carrying curiously. I grinned at him, Jonas was there with Elijah.

"You sure you can keep her locked in and away from my sleeping wolf?" I asked as I opened, Jules was peacefully snoring and I checked her doses.

"You did all of this?" asked Elijah, I nodded.

"Let's say that in my travels I learned a few things," I said as I dropped the body to the ground, Elijah exchanged looks.

"Well Jonas will do the spell that will keep Isobel locked until Niklaus arrives" he said, I grinned.

"Be my guest" I said stepping away from the body, Jonas started chanting and I could feel as the magic took form.

I noticed when Isobel regained consciousness and smiled, she pushed herself to a sitting position and looked at Elijah then at Jonas and finally at me.

"He will kill you" she said, I snorted.

"Who? Niklaus? I doubt it Isobel, see you will play the part of the vampire needed for the ritual, kind of poetic doesn't it, that you get to die for your daughter" I said with a cold smile, she looked at me in horror.

"Elena will die if you do this" she said, my smile grew.

"That's the thing Isobel, she won't, she won't die because I'll be an adult about it and keep your child safe, think of your death as payment for all the sins you committed through the years, John, Alaric, Damon, John again, think about it" I said before locking the door, Elijah was giving me an amused glance while Jonas looked clearly uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you could be vengeful, Alexandra" Elijah said, I smirked.

"There are lots of things that I didn't know I could be, not back then, but now? I fear that I will surprise you often" I said, Elijah smiled and nodded.

He left soon enough with Jonas and I stayed in the area for a while. Then I spent the rest of the morning thinking about what I was going to tell Jenna, it was time, she needed to know before Niklaus arrived in town, I texted Damon and let him know that I would be telling Jenna soon for her own safety. Then I declined Jenna's invite for a girl's night at the Grill telling her that I felt a little bit under the weather.

"I'm coming!" I said as I moved to open the door, Damon and Stefan were standing on the other side.

"Hi" they chorused, I groaned and moved away from the door.

"Come in, mind the floor, I cleaned this afternoon" I said as I returned to the couch, I heard the door close and grabbed my tub of ice cream.

"You know I thought you'd be more threatening" said Damon as he sat next to me, Stefan sat on the other side.

"And I thought you'd be less annoying; can't a girl have her alone time?" I asked, Stefan and Damon exchanged glances.

"How did you get the moonstone?" Damon asked, I glared at him.

"I compelled Katerina, I can compel other vampires, no I haven't used my wicked powers on you" I said before sticking a spoonful in my mouth.

"I thought no one could compel other vampires" Stefan said, I took the spoon out of my mind and swallowed.

"An Original can, I can, end of the story" I snapped.

"Why must you tell Jenna?" asked Stefan, I sighed.

"Because she's my friend and I hate lying to her, I hate the fact that we've all been lying to her and she's good, people like her are rare, she deserves better than all of us and neither of you can see that because you're all so wrapped up in Elena that you've forgotten about the people around her," I deadpanned, Stefan had the decency to look ashamed while Damon looked slightly offended, "I'll tell her what I am tomorrow, if she asks more questions I will give her answers, if she doesn't then I won't"

"And there's nothing we can do to stop you?" asked Damon, I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to end up dead, I'm not Elijah who has a deal with Elena, I'm keeping this town safe because I actually like it here and because of Jenna, Caroline and Tyler, don't push it" I said, Damon and Stefan sighed.

I returned my attention to the TV, Stefan and Damon left a few minutes later and I continued watching my show.

* * *

Next morning, I got dressed quickly, Jenna and I were to have brunch together near campus, I sighed before leaving my house only to find John next to my car, I almost groaned.

"Hello John, what a surprise" I said sarcastically.

"Damon told Elena something funny about blood keeping" he said, I sighed.

"Yes, a suggestion of mine, you want to keep Niklaus at bay, you comply" I said, John gave me a strange look.

"You fear him" he said, I snorted.

"I respect him, that's different, now I suggest that you move your influences and create your own clandestine blood bank, donating blood in exchange of living is not bad" I said, John looked at me for a while and nodded, "Don't do anything stupid, it's for the best if everything goes according to plan"

"Best for who?" asked John, I glared at him.

"For everyone involved,"

"Alex you made it!" said Jenna while sitting on the table, I grinned at her.

"Of course I did Jen; I promise didn't I?" I asked, she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, you did" she said, I smiled and ordered a mimosa from the waiter.

"Jen, I'm ready to tell you" I said after I took my first sip, she looked at me intently.

"Are you sure?" she asked, I nodded.

"I have to, you're a great friend Jen, and I've come to care for you a lot, and hiding this from you feels wrong"

"Now you're scaring me" she said, I pursued my lips.

"Just promise me that you'll hear the whole story without freaking out" I said softly, she nodded.

And so I began telling her about the forest, the dagger I had found in my chest, the old man and the cabin, the hunger, the bodies, Louisiana, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, New Orleans, Marcellus, Kol, the kingdom, the rise and the downfall, Mikael, me leaving, my return and my leaving again, I told her about the things I knew, about Esther and how the first vampires came to be, about Nik's curse and his only way out, about me guarding Elena's life, the Salvatores, Caroline and Tyler, and everything that had happened, about John and Isobel, about Elena and Ric, I told her everything without leaving anything behind.

She was pale when I finished my tale and trembling ever so slightly, I looked down to my plate and then back up at her again.

"Jen, if you decide that you don't want to be my friend anymore, I will understand and I will stay away and you'll still be safe" I said softly.

"Miranda used to tell me all these stories" she started, "I never thought that there could be any truth to them"

"I'm sorry" I said, she looked confused.

"Whatever for?" she asked, I sighed.

"For keeping this for you, I should've told you a long time ago" I said, she squared her shoulders, mind apparently made up.

"You didn't owe me anything, I understand this is huge but you had just met me, I, Elena, everyone knows about this, and they had no intention of telling me, but you did and I appreciate your honesty" she said, I nodded, then she stood suddenly from the table, "I'm sorry, I have to go"

* * *

She left and I could feel tears threatening to spill, I had probably just ruined my second sincere female friendship, I looked down at my place again and dropped a hundred-dollar bill on the table before heading out. I walked around campus like a shark looking for blood, until I found something that caught my eye.

An old teacher trying to convince a young girl to have sex with him in order for her to pass his subject, I growled inwardly before approaching them in the alleyway that they were talking in.

"You will leave and forget about seeing me" I compelled the girl, "Run"

Once the girl ran out of the alley I looked at the man, I could feel my face changing into the monster I could become, I glared at the teacher and rounded him until he was backed up against the wall.

"You know I hate old men that try to take advantage of kids, that is harassment and you know what happen to scum like you?" I asked, he looked terrified and I grinned showing him my fangs.

I plunged into him, not caring about staining my clothes with his blood, but I didn't kill him just then, once I drank my fill, I grinned at him again, I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. I drove my hand into his chest and took his heart out crushing it before I dropped it to the floor where the body fell limply, I took a deep breath.

"Alexandra?" asked a very familiar voice behind me, I turned to see Elijah all prim in his suit.

"Hello Lijah, what brings you here today?" I asked feigning nonchalance, he looked at the body by my feet and handed me handkerchief, I took it and cleaned my face with it.

"Shall I ask what the poor soul did to you?" he asked, I sighed.

"He was harassing a young student, I was letting out some steam" I said as I scrubbed my face, Elijah seemed to lose his patience and took the handkerchief from my hand and proceeded to clean my face.

"I take it your conversation with Jenna didn't go well" he said, I pouted.

"It did, but she still left, I don't get it, I mean I do, but still" I said, Elijah seemed to be proud enough with his work as he let go of my face.

"Do you have another shirt you can wear?" he asked, I shook my head, he sighed and handed me his coat, buttoning all the buttons once I had it on.

We walked in silence until we reached a café, he made me sit under an umbrella and ordered tea for both of us, none of us talked as we drank, a phone started vibrating in my pocket and I took it out only to find out that it was Isobel's phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up, Elijah threw me a curious look.

"Isobel, we need you to move" said a male voice, I smirked.

"Well Isobel is a little bit indisposed at the moment, but I can take her call" I said.

"Where is she?" the man pressed, I laughed.

"You're working for Niklaus, aren't you? Tell him that a friend wants to meet" I said, they guy scoffed.

"Katerina, you better not be making this hard" he said, I laughed again.

"Wrong girl, Katerina is serving sentence in her own little hell, now do tell Niklaus that the mother of his son wishes to speak to him, he can call to this number" I said before hanging up abruptly, Elijah looked at me

"Are you sure this is wise?" Elijah asked, I nodded.

"I am, Nik would never hurt me, I need to believe that, we're family" I said, Elijah looked at me sadly.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to us Alexandra" he said, I smiled.

"Don't be, it was fun while it lasted and I loved you, still do, just differently now, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you" I said, he smiled too and for a moment all was well.

* * *

Jenna called me two days later and we agreed to meet at a coffee shop, I agreed because I wanted my friend back, I had already checked on Caroline, Tyler and now Matt Donovan, they were going through some teenage drama and I had them sit in my living room to talk until all was resolved. Caroline decided not to date either Tyler or Matt and just remained friends, which was the best outcome, the boys then talked their problems away and then hugged it out in the manliest way I had seen, then I had served hot chocolate and all was forgiven and forgotten.

I drove to the café and sat on a booth waiting for Jenna to arrive. When she walked in, I noticed that she looked disheveled and had dark circles under her eyes. I felt sorry for her and as soon as she sat in front of me I pushed a cappuccino towards her. She eyed it before taking a long sip.

"I'm sorry" I said softly, Jenna rolled her eyes and I wondered if she had been drinking.

"It's no problem, my life just got turned around, I'll get through it" she said sarcastically and I had to keep myself from wincing.

"If it makes you feel better, you'll live to get through it this time" I offered sympathetically, she snorted into her cappuccino.

"You're some sort of seer too?" she asked, I bit my lip and nodded.

"I mean, I told you about it, maybe you didn't pay attention to the fact that I've had a couple visions, which is why I could see Elena and everything that has happened in Mystic Falls, and other things I have prevented since my arrival" I explained carefully, Jenna sighed before putting her face in her hands.

"Two days ago I thought I had my life somewhat in motion, now I don't know anymore" she mumbled.

"You still do, sort of, you just now know of the things that go bump in the night, but like I told you I won't let any harm come to you or your family, I'll even keep the town safe and if someday you decide to leave I could help you do that too, I'd miss you but I would help you" I said and she looked up, her eyes examining me, trying to find something in my words.

"Has any of this been real? Our friendship?" she asked suddenly and I frowned.

"Of course, Jenna, you're my best friend, like the only friend I've had outside of Elijah's family, so everything has been real, even the part in which I told you that had I not been straight I'd date you" I said and she smiled, maybe everything wouldn't be lost.

"Okay… I think I can do this, I, talked to Elena and what she told me goes along with what you told me and I've seen Caroline and Tyler and they seem happy and even with all the things that have gone down, I trust you" she said softly, I grinned at her.

* * *

After breakfast with Jenna, I returned home, I texted the three kids I had more or less adopted and when they answered that they were okay I texted Elijah to see how his witches were doing, everything was going smoothly for the ritual, too smoothly, Elijah had given me the elixir that would save Elena's life and I had used some of it in a test run, I had grabbed an unsuspecting victim and, true to the elixir, after I had drowned all the blood from my victim, an hour later he lived again and I compelled him to leave and forget.

I started planning out my next plan for after the ritual, Silas needed to be gone along with that Shane guy, as did Mikael, I wouldn't have that kind of trouble in my town or in my life. Limbo, Purgatory, Hell or whatever, we wouldn't be touching that, not even with a ten-foot pole.

I started writing down what I needed to do, a trip to Nova Scotia was in my plans, along with spending Christmas in New Orleans, burning Esther's remains and my shopping list if I wanted to keep feeding Tyler, Caroline and Matt at my place.

My phone rang and I picked it up without looking.

"Hello?" I asked, and suddenly I heard a very familiar voice.


	10. Mad Hatter

**_Oh My God guys, what is this, two chapters in less than three months (sorry about that btw)_**

 ** _Somebody stop me, omg!_**

 ** _This is too much._**

 ** _\- Alex_**

* * *

"Nibblet" Nik said through the phone, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"How have you been Nik? It's been a while" I said, I heard him chuckle.

"It has, hasn't it? Same old same old, Nibblet, but how about you, cryptid messages, I've been told you have been looking for me"

"I have, for a while now, I found Elijah who seems to think that you dropped your siblings into the ocean, which by the way, dick move Nik" I said and he chuckled again, "But I also heard about some ritual you were doing and I did some research of my own you see, I don't really like your mother much Nik"

"My mother? What is she to do with this?" he asked interested, I smirked.

"Why don't we meet up and I tell you all about what I found?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I can trust you Nibblet"

"Have I ever hurt you Nik?"

* * *

After needling Nik, he agreed to meet, I called Jenna to tell her that I was to be going out of town for the weekend and to keep the Scooby Gang from doing stupid shit, she was to enlist Elijah's help as I told her she could trust him with her life, then I texted Elijah before leaving too, although I just told him that I was to be researching something, and technically I was.

I drove to Charlottesville brimming with anticipation, I knew that I needed to be wary around Nik, but I also knew that as long as I didn't plot against him, I could trust him. I drove to the Motel where Nik told me he was staying. I parked outside and walked to room 13, I knocked several times until a dark skinned woman opened the door.

"Uh…hello, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Nik, he told me this was the address" I said, Greta sneered at me and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

She led me into the room and I couldn't help but to smile when I saw Nik standing in the middle of the room, I was quick to move and hug him tightly.

"Nibblet" he said as he patted my back, I looked up and smiled at him.

"I've missed you Nik" I said as I let go of him, he seemed shocked by my words so I smiled at him.

"People usually don't miss me Nibblet, they try to kill me" he said crossing his arm, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not most people Niklaus, I searched for you, I went back to New Orleans to find you gone and half the city dead, Marcellus was barely holding to life" I said softly, his eyes widened.

"Marcellus lives?" he asked, I nodded.

"And your legacy lives on, we rebuilt New Orleans before I left again to search for you and the family, of course you're too bloody good when you don't want to be found, Elijah arrived a couple of days ago at Mystic Falls, imagine my surprise when he tells me that you dropped the coffins into the ocean, as if" I said, Nik seemed amused.

"You don't believe me capable of it?" he asked with a smirk, I searched his eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh I believe that you are capable of lots of things Nik, but you are not a heartless monster, not really" I said softly, taking his hand in mine.

"You're too naïve Nibblet" he said and I smirked at him.

"Maybe, or maybe I've taken my time to observe you Nik, but anyways, I'm not here to discuss your morals we would need much more time for that," I said and winked, Nik grinned, "I have a vampire, a wolf, the moonstone and a doppelgänger all lined up and waiting for you in Mystic Falls to break your curse"

"Interesting, what do you want in exchange dear?" he asked as he sat on the bed, I grabbed a chair and sat on it.

"Nothing, this is me looking out for your happiness Nik, you're family" I explained, he eyed me distrustfully, "There is something though, the doppelgänger must not die"

"Ah, there's the catch, may I ask why?" he asked, I nodded.

"Trust me her continue survival is not for my own gain, but rather yours, once you become a true hybrid, I trust that you will want to create more hybrids, right?... Well the blood of Elena Gilbert is the key to your Hybrids, she needs to live if you want to fulfill your wish" I said, he looked very interested.

"And how will I achieve this?"

"Fortunately for you, I have a plan, Elijah once procured an elixir to be used in one Katerina Petrova once, of course Katerina ran before either of you could use her, I have tested the elixir and it works, thus allowing the girl to live, she has also agreed to donate blood to your cause every month if you promise to leave her and her loved ones alone" I was smirking at him and he looked surprised.

"You are full of surprises, Alexandra" he said a smile creeping up his face.

"Well, what can I say Nik? I had a couple of birthdays to make up for, go big or go home"

* * *

Putting the ritual aside for a while, Nik and I talked about our lives, I told him about Miami and my kills, he told me about Chicago, and his running, I told him about Mikael being imprisoned and told him that after the ritual he and I could go kill his step-father, he lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought of Mikael finally being dead for good. Then I told him about what I had found on Esther, about The Other Side and the witches, he promised not to fuck with those ancient powers and to be wary of Finn.

Since he knew of my ability to hold magic, I told him that I was keeping my eyes out for anything else on his family and that scrying had become a hobby of mine.

"Well, it's time for me to go" I said standing from the comfortable couch, Nik, who was sitting, looked up at me and smiled.

"You truly are something Nibblet" he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I am Nik, I'm the best damned woman you've met" I said, he chuckled.

"So modest, dear" he said and stood up.

Nik walked me to my car and promised to call and to keep himself from doing something reckless. He kept his smirk on his face and I couldn't help but to smile, I was doing something good, preventing unnecessary deaths and chaos, at this point I should have been nominated for a Nobel Prize.

* * *

"A dance?" I asked Jenna, she nodded, "A sixties dance and you want me to help you chaperone it?"

"Well yes, Ric is coming too and I'm still not sure how to feel about him, we talked about Isobel and all that, Elena was not really happy about me being in the know but I'm her guardian, should I forbid her from seeing Stefan?" she asked, she was speaking so fast, I smiled at her.

"Jen, calm, you're doing great, I will come with you to this dance and forget about Elena for a second, she's a kid, she shouldn't be trying to be in control of anything, and Stefan is a nice guy, he would kill himself before injuring her, so nah, you should let them date, although if it makes you feel better you could try stablishing some ground rules" I offered, Jenna smiled at me relieved.

"You're so good at this, I forget that you're this wise old person" she said and I laughed taking a sip of my mug of coffee, we were both at my apartment.

"Wise and old? Nah, I'm fairly young, I'm not even four hundred years old, Katerina is over five hundred years and Elijah and his siblings are over a thousand, trust me, I'm practically in my mid-twenties, being an immortal vampire is basically the reverse of dog years" I said with a grin, Jenna rolled her eyes but took a sip of her coffee.

"It's still baffling that you are a vampire, you know that, right?" she asked, I smirked and nodded, "How is it like?"

"Well, at first it was confusing, controlling the bloodlust is not something easy but rather you perfect it through the years, all my senses and emotions are heightened and I can choose to turn off my humanity thus becoming a true monster completely remorseless and dangerous" I explained, Jenna seemed interested.

"That must be really hard" she said softly, I smiled at her.

"Sometimes… there have been times in my life in which I've turned off my humanity and trust me, you wouldn't want to be near me when I am in that particular mood, the body count is very high, but once my emotions and humanity returns I do feel guilty"

"When was the last time you let yourself go?" she asked, I laughed dryly.

"Oh god, must be… thirty years ago, forty? I'm not completely sure, I was still a little bit bitter about me and Elijah not working out as I wanted to, I had my dreams and my illusions of what I thought true love was" Jenna was looking at me softly, her gaze somewhat annoyed me, I was after all a Vampire, but she meant no harm and humans were friend, not food… most times.

"Do you still" she gestured with her hand and I sighed.

"I'm over him, I thought I wasn't, but after seeing him well, I realized that whatever we shared, it's in the past now and I can only move forward, so yeah, a part of me will always love Elijah, we were great together, but I am not in love with him, not anymore"

"That's good, wish I could be the same with some of the guys I've dated" Jenna complained, I smiled sympathetically.

"I also did fuck my way through the twenties, forties, fifties, sixties, seventies, eighties and most of the nighties, almost an entire century" I said smugly.

"Of course you did" Jenna said and I winked at her.

* * *

I called Nik before going to the dance to check if he was doing something stupid, he assured me that he wasn't, I debated myself whether I should call Elijah or not, deciding afterwards not to do it. I got into a dress and texted Jenna so she could pick me up. After finding out about Vampires, Jenna had taken her parental role with renewed vigor which is why we were both chaperoning.

When we arrived I saw Tyler with Caroline, I walked to them with a smile and fixed Tyler's shirt.

"You look really good, where's Matt?" I asked grinning.

"Uh, thanks, he's getting some drinks" Tyler said, he was eyeing me warily and I wanted to suddenly punch myself.

"I forgot to tell you two what I am, didn't I?" I asked, both teens nodded and I sighed, "I'm sorry, with your furry little problem and trying to keep this town safe it escaped my mind, I'm a Vampire, a special vampire that can compel other vampires, no you haven't been compelled by me, I swear it,"

"Uh, it's okay, kind of, Damon told me that you got weirdly protective about me and Tyler" Caroline offered awkwardly, I snorted.

"Of course he did, I am a mother, although my son is over two centuries old I still care for him and you two remind me of him a little bit, perhaps one day you can come with me to New Orleans and meet Marcellus" I said, Tyler and Caroline seemed excited with the thought of New Orleans.

"That sounds great miss Black" Tyler said and I beamed at him.

"Now you two go enjoy your party, don't be the lame kids talking to the chaperone" I said winking, Caroline grabbed Tyler and they both went into the dance floor.

I walked around the drinks table to check on the punch, it was already spiked, I snorted into my glass and walked around the gym spotting Jenna and Alaric in a dark corner.

"The people you run into these things" said a voice behind me, I turned to see Damon, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm chaperoning with Jenna, didn't you best friend tell you?" I asked, Damon grabbed my drink and shrugged before taking a sip.

"Any special reason why Jenna has you here chaperoning?" he asked, I took my drink back from him.

"Other than we are best friends? Not really, I am actually pretty decent when it comes to keeping children safe" I said before taking a sip, Damon smirked.

"Oh yes, we've seen you go full Mama Bear with Tyler and Caroline, why them?" he asked, I smiled.

"They need it, Carol Lockwood is to invested in the town to care about her son, same with Liz Forbes, one day they will realize that they have two fantastic kids and maybe it will be too late, life is short Damon, even for immortal beings like us, where is Rosemarie?"

"She jumped ship when she realized that Klaus was coming this way" Damon said almost gruffly, I frowned.

"Niklaus is not the monster most think him to be" I said, then looked at Damon and smiled, "You remind me of him a bit"

"I'm honored" he said sarcastically, I laughed.

"You should, Nik is a total gentleman, but he knows what he is he doesn't try to hide it, you two would get along, you are fun Damon Salvatore and over one hundred years" I said looking up at him, my gaze on his, "Don't let the ideals of a seventeen-year-old girl who grew up inside a bubble on top of a pedestal change who you are, you don't need to be better for anyone, just be Damon"

I left Damon alone to mull over my words and returned my attention to the party, it went without hitches, I winked at Jenna and Alaric who seemed to be leaving together.

* * *

There was a knock on my door, I checked the clock, three a.m. in the morning, I groaned before rolling out of bed, I opened the door to find Damon looking miserable, I sighed before leading him in.

"Are you drunk?" I asked as we walked to my living room, Damon grunted and I rolled my eyes. I went to my fridge and grabbed two blood bags handing one to the broody vampire.

"How can you be so calm and collected about this?" he asked as we drank, I smirked at him.

"I'm over three hundred years Damon, I've learn patience, besides everything has been planned, I don't just sit here all day painting my nails, I plot and run statistics, I'm really good at what I do" I said offering him a smile, he sighed, "Hey cheer up blue eyes, once this is all over maybe you can search for Rosemarie or maybe find yourself a nice vampire lady, New Orleans is open for visitors"

"What is with you and that city?" he asked, I grinned.

"My son runs the city, from what I know is a paradise for vampires, I'm going there after dealing with Nik and his curse, maybe you'd like to join me?" I asked, Damon looked at me, those expressive blue eyes peering into my soul.

"I would like to" he breathed inching closer to me.

"That would be nice" I said before pulling him closing the distance between us.

* * *

I woke up nestled in a strong pair of arms, I snuggled in before the recollection of the night before hit me like a ton of bricks. I had slept with Damon Salvatore. I opened my eyes in a flash and in one second I was on the other side of the room covering myself with the bedsheet.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked amused, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually It's been a while since I've had a living man the next morning" I said looking at Damon, a smile breaking out on my face, he smirked.

"Really? I feel honored then" he said and then stood speeding to where I was, I looked up at him and almost got lost in his blue eyes, "Ready for round seven?"

"Are you?" I asked cheekily and he captured my lips with his in a scorching kiss.

A knock was heard and Damon and I pulled apart groaning, he let himself fall on my bed and I threw the bedsheet at him while I grabbed my bathrobe and walked to see who was at the door so early. The person knocked again.

"Coming!" I said fumbling with the robe, I tried placating my hair before opening the door to no avail, "Elijah?"

"Alexandra" he said softly his eyes taking in my form.

"I… uh… I find this to be a little awkward, do you think its awkward?" I asked him, he scrunched his nose.

"I suppose it's not a good time" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did something happen? Is anyone in danger?" I asked, Elijah was not answering me, "Elijah" I warned.

"Jonas believes that a werewolf pack is heading this way," he said and I groaned.

"Damn I knew I was forgetting something" I muttered to myself, then looked up at him, "Those are the dudebros from Florida, they're after Mason Lockwood and the werewolf I want to use to break the curse"

"Do you have plans for them?" Elijah asked, I thought about it and grinned.

"Actually, I do, how good is your warlock at concealment spells, I need that pack bound and secured" I said, Elijah nodded.

"I will meet you at the Wickery Bridge in thirty minutes" he said, I nodded.

"See you there then Lijah" I said before closing the door on his face, I waited until I knew he had speeded away and took a deep breath.

"Well that was awkward" said Damon from the hallway wrapped in the bedsheet.

"Not a word Salvatore" I warned and he smiled innocently at me, "So wolves, you coming?"

"Sure, it's not like I have something better to do"

* * *

 **Whoops, I don't know what happened, my hand slipped, and Damon just wanted to be a bigger part of the story, was I supposed to say no to Blue Eyes? How could I?**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of this in the reviews ;)**

 **Reviews = Love = Chapters**


	11. Falling to Pieces

_**I think that most of you noticed that I'm in a TVD and TO binge, I'm sorry (not sorry) but since TO ended I've been in glass case of emotion and this is me trying to cope with that motherfucking ending, cause no, nu uh, it didn't happen, nope, IGNORING IT.**_

 _ **so yeah, bear with me :)**_

 _ **-Alex (A very unhappy writer trying to fix things through the power of fanfiction.)**_

* * *

Damon and I arrived on time to the bridge, I wondered if Elijah knew that the bridge was made out of the only thing that could kill him, maybe not, since he seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. Damon had a smirk on his face that I felt the need to smack away, I didn't, I wouldn't try to change how Damon was, since just the night before I had basically told him that he deserved someone who accepted just Damon with all his murderous quirks.

"The pack will arrive in the next twenty minutes" said Jonas, I nodded and looked at Damon.

"They're dangerous, their leader Brody is a sadistic fucker that likes to torture vampires for fun… maybe he should be Nik's sacrifice instead of Jules, it would be poetic" I said, a smile on my face.

"And the others?" asked Damon, I shrugged.

"Nik will need wolves to make his hybrids, those could work" I said, Damon's eyes widened.

"You are enabling Klaus to make an army of hybrids" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I literally just told you that Nik is not a threat unless he feels threatened, his hybrids will be sired to him, they will cause you no harm unless you provoke them first, besides would you rather have feral wolves roaming around or tame hybrids, because once Nik kills their alpha this will be a mercy" I explained, Damon didn't seem to like it but nodded, Elijah had a pensive look on his face.

"Oh, I always knew you were a smart one Nibblet" said a voice from behind us, we turned to see Nik with Maddox.

"Nik, you're here early" I said with a smile, he smirked.

"I am never early Nibblet, I'm exactly on time" he said then looked at Elijah, "Brother, what a surprise and look you have your very own witch"

"Niklaus, Alexandra tells me the strangest things about you" Elijah said, Nik looked between the two of us.

"She tends to be right, Elijah, so whatever she told you" he said a smug look on his face, Elijah sighed, I clapped my hands getting their attention.

"So wolves, we could trap them in the forest, tonight is the full moon so maybe ward a small section where they can't escape" I proposed, Jonas and Maddox exchanged glances and then look at their respective originals.

"It could work" said Maddox.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have wolves to catch" said Nik gleefully.

* * *

Two hours later we had rounded the wolves and Damon and I had retrieved Jules from sedation. The she-wolf was out of it but otherwise unharmed, the nine wolves had been trapped in the woods as per accorded. Nik looked gleeful while Elijah just looked done with his brother. Damon was being a good sport about the whole thing and I had to thank god for small miracles.

"I have to give it to you Nibblet, this is just one of the best presents I've received" Nik said, I smirked at him.

"What can I say Nik? I've always been fond of you, and I had nothing else to do this century" I said cheekily.

"Really? No world domination plans?" he asked.

"Not really, but my kill list has just gotten longer and longer, you know how it is in the business" Nik smiled at me.

"Anything else I should know before the ritual?" he asked after a moment, I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Well from what I know you'll be a true hybrid, werewolf side will be unlocked, stronger, harder to kill and" I looked between him and Elijah who looked interested, "I believe if you have sex with any other than a vampire, you could father children"

"Fair enough" he said and returned his gaze to the wolves.

"If you don't need me anymore for now, I have a girl to assure that she will survive through tonight, please do text me the location you choose for the ritual, Isobel, your vampire has been compelled to follow your orders" I said, Elijah and Nik nodded, I then offered my hand to Damon, "If you are so kind Mister Salvatore"

"Of course Lady Black" he said with a smirk as he took my hand.

* * *

Damon and I went to the Gilbert residence since everyone was already there, Caroline and Tyler included. Elena eyed me distrustfully as I walked in with Damon. Bonnie was sitting on the couch next to Jeremy, John was on the other end of the couch while Jenna and Alaric were sharing the loveseat, Stefan and Elena both sharing a chair, while Tyler and Caroline were both on the floor.

"Well isn't this gloomy, we're not preparing a funeral here" I said with a smile.

"There is a possibility that Elena could die tonight" said John, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I already told you that she will survive the ritual, have a little faith Gilbert" I said as I unpocketed the vial carrying the elixir, "This is what will keep Elena alive, she must drink it before going to the ritual and I will be there the entire time making sure that she's okay"

"Why can't we be there?" asked Stefan from his seat.

"Because Nik will transform into a werewolf and if you didn't know a bite from a wolf is fatal to vampires, I'm trying to keep you all from danger"

"And what about me?" asked Tyler, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Since is your second transformation I will spell the Lockwood Cellar to lock you in, the woods won't be safe and I won't have you out there" I explained.

"Why didn't you just do that the first time?" asked Caroline, I shrugged.

"It was his first time, the wolf needed to roam free, now that he's more accustomed to it I'm sure that it will be easier, I will, of course, ask Nik to turn you into a Hybrid, that way you won't have to change ever again against your will" I said softly and Tyler looked hopeful.

"Won't you need a witch to trap Tyler?" asked Bonnie, I grinned wolfishly at her and lifted a hand, fire dancing at the tip of my fingers.

"I am a witch" I said and everyone looked at me surprised, "I mean it's kind of obvious that I'm not your everyday vampire, I can walk into places without invitation, the sun doesn't really bother me and I have magic of my own, I don't need to draw magic from spirits or the earth"

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I don't really know, and trust me I've done my research, I've read of siphoners and such, but nothing such as me" I explained.

"And weren't you turned by Klaus or Elijah?" asked Elena, I shook my head.

"The events surrounding my turning elude me, I came across Nik and Elijah here in the new world before New Orleans was a city, I just existed in this world one day and accidentally killed a man who was planning to kill me instead" I said remembering my first day in this universe, it seemed so far away, although to be fair it had been a while ago.

"Not creepy at all" muttered Damon, I smiled at him.

"It has kept me alive all these years, maybe one day I'll know, but at the moment I'm happy defying Nature"

* * *

After locking Tyler inside the cellar and Caroline deciding that she would stay with Tyler, I drove Elena to the location that Nik had texted me, she seemed scared by the whole thing, Stefan was also with us as a failsafe, while Damon stayed behind with the rest of the gang.

"Bottoms up" I said handing Elena the elixir, she took it and drank it all.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Stefan, I looked at him and nodded.

"It will" I said convinced, it had to, I handed Stefan a blood bag from the small cooler in my trunk and he scrunched his nose, "Oh right, vegetarian"

"Kind of" he said with a smile understanding the joke.

"I could compel your bloodlust away" I offered, he seemed hopeful.

"Is it possible?" he asked, I shrugged.

"It should be, wanna give it a go?" I asked, he nodded.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "You will only drink blood from blood bags, you will suppress all your bloodlust tendencies, you will not kill any humans unless it is in self-defense, you will not become a ripper anymore" I said and Stefan seemed dazed for a moment and blinked at me, I smiled and handed him the blood bag, "Drink up, nobody should walk hungry to a ritual"

Elena and I watched as Stefan drank from the bag, he drank slowly and I could tell that he was savoring every drop of it, once he was done I took the empty bag from his hand.

"How you feeling?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"Actually, I feel really good" he said and I grinned.

"Good, now let's go, I hate being late"

We walked through the forest to where Nik has several torches lit up, Maddox, Greta, Luka and Jonas were all there, Brady and Isobel too. The latter two were trapped in fire circles, Elijah was also there standing to the far right under a tree.

"Hey Nik" I said getting the hybrid's attention, "Catch" I said as I tossed the moonstone to him, he grinned at me.

"You keep impressing me Nibblet," he said, I winked at him before I turned my attention to Elena.

"I won't promise you that it will be painless, nor that it will be easy, I do promise you that you will survive this, okay?" I asked holding her hands in mine, as much as I disliked Elena Gilbert, she was only a child who had been unlucky enough to be of Katerina's bloodline.

"Okay" she said softly, I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Be strong kiddo" I said as I released her, she nodded and went to stand next to Nik, I sent a pointed look his way and he nodded, "Come here Stefan, when Nik finishes with Elena you are to retrieve her body and get her to my apartment until she awakens"

"Anything else?" he asked, I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep her from trying to be a martyr though, it gets tiring" I said with a smile, Stefan nodded.

I kept walking until I was standing next to Elijah, he raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled at him.

"You have a big heart" he said after a moment, I smiled at him.

"I try my best" I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him, his lips were quirked upwards in a small smile.

"Although, I do wonder if your tastes have decayed with time, Salvatore?" he asked amused and I laughed as I smacked his arm.

"I am pretty sure that if we were to see all the girls you've ever dated we could find a few questionable choices" I said with a smirk, Elijah hummed noncommittally.

We returned our attention to the ritual, the witches were working and the wolf and the vampire were being sacrificed, Nik stood next to Elena and she offered her hand to him, he was careful with her and I felt a little proud of him, he was not a monster. He drained her and laid her body on the ground as magic worked its way through the curse.

"Stefan, out now!" I hissed as I saw as Nik began to change, Stefan was quick to move and take Elena's body with him, I looked at Elijah, "Get the very mortal witches out of here, I'll deal with Nik"

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded.

Elijah and I moved in tandem to remove the witches and I erected a shield around Nik keeping him in the woods, the wolf howled and bared its teeth at me.

"Hush it Nik, you're doing none of the cleansing" I said flicking my hand and disappearing the corpses, the wolf howled again and I sighed, "Fine, give me a moment and I'll get you a few bodies you can kill to your amusement"

I sped into town trying to find several nobodies that no one would miss, two muggers and a rapist later I returned to the woods with the three men compelled to walk into Nik's space, the wolf looked at the men before returning its gaze to me.

"What? You wanted people to kill, here they are" I said and the wolf growled, I rolled my eyes at it, "Don't kill them too soon, I have your doppelgänger to sort,"

I said before leaving Nik and speeding to my apartment.

* * *

When I walked in I bumped into Damon who was standing next to Stefan, Elena was laying unconscious on my couch.

"She's dead" said Stefan looking at me menacingly, I huffed.

"Of course she's dead, the elixir is supposed to bring her back to life, those things take time, it's not instant ramen" I said crouching next to the dead girl, I placed my hand on her forehead willing a little bit of magic into her body as it couldn't hurt to have a failsafe.

Elena spluttered her way into consciousness, I held her up as she gasped and breathed in. Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings.

"Easy there" I said softly, her gaze focused on me and she held onto me, I smiled and patted her hair, "shhhh, you're okay now, be calm" I soothed her, she was breathing heavily.

"I died" she said shakily, I held her tighter.

"You're not dead anymore Elena," I whispered, Elena was trembling in my arms as I ran my hand through her hair.

She stayed in shock for the better part of an hour, Stefan and Damon never leaving my apartment, I had Damon phone Jenna and John so they could know that Elena was alive and well, after the shock wore off Elena fell asleep and I moved her to my guest room.

"Well, there's that" I said brushing my hands on my jeans as I walked into the living room, Elijah had joined Stefan and Damon, "How are the witches?"

"Maddox is waiting for orders from Niklaus, the Martins are trying to convince Greta to leave with them, however she doesn't want to leave" Elijah said, I nodded, "How is Elena?"

"Sleeping off the shock of dying, she will be okay once she awakens, John and Jenna were notified of this, I also texted Caroline who probably texted Bonnie" I said, Elijah nodded, "Can I offer you something? I have wine and whiskey"

"A glass of whiskey would be welcomed; I trust Niklaus is also safe?" Elijah asked, I smiled at him as I made my way to my kitchen.

"Yes, Nik is contained, I even left a couple bodies with him, can't have him becoming bored," I said, Elijah raised an eyebrow, "How about you Salvatores, whiskey or wine?"

"Whiskey please" said Stefan, I looked at Damon.

"Same"

I served four glasses of whiskey and rejoined the men in the living room, we stayed there drinking until the morning. When the day dawned I went into the kitchen to retrieve four blood bags.

"Stefan doesn't drink humans" said Damon, I smirked at him.

"He does now, I compelled away his bloodlust" I said and Damon seemed surprised, "Blood bags only for your brother and he can't kill unless it's in self-defense"

"That's useful" Damon said, I chuckled.

"Tell me about it" muttered Stefan as he began drinking his blood.

* * *

After tasking Stefan to returning Elena home and assuring Elijah that Nik would be in wolf form for another day, Damon and I were left alone at my place. I texted Caroline and told her that breakfast would be available at my place once she and Tyler were ready.

"I don't know how you do this" said Damon sitting at the counter nursing a glass of whiskey, I smiled at him as I flipped the pancakes I was making.

"I've had a couple of years to come to terms with my life and how I wanted it to play out" I said, he snorted into his drink.

"And Elijah?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about him?"

"You two were married, how do you go on living?" he asked, I turned off the stove and sighed.

"Is this about Katerina too?" I asked softly, Damon refused to meet my eyes, I walked up to him and lifted his chin with my fingers, so he was looking at me "I won't judge you for loving her for as long as you do, I'm not the perfect picture of getting over someone, I was young and naïve when I fell in love with Elijah, the world was too new to me and I thought that he and I could have forever, I was the one who suggested the divorce, I had noticed how he had fallen out of love and while I still loved him I tried to be mature about it" I explained softly, Damon's eyes never left mine as I spoke.

"Elijah was all I had wanted in that moment and more, so I let him go, you know how the saying goes, if you love someone let them go, if they return to you they were yours to keep, if they do not, they were never yours to begin with, that realization hurt and many innocents paid for it, then I returned home to my son and he reminded me that there was more to life than the love of a man, so that's how you live on, you find that of which reminds you that there is more to life than a misguided love, I'm not proud of many of the things I did to get over Elijah, but I will not ask for forgiveness for them because that is not who I am, I am strong enough to carry that burden and soldier on"

"If leaving Elijah hurt you so, why help Klaus then?" Damon asked and I wanted to laugh at the bitterness that had been eating at me.

"Nik has always been dear to me, and how could he not be? He's the one who gave me Marcellus, our little warrior, and our son grew out to be a great man" I said running a hand through Damon's hair, "And Nik is a complex man, not many understand him, not even Elijah who claims to love all of Nik's faults"

"And you do?" asked Damon, I smiled softly at him.

"I wouldn't say I don't, but then again, I could be surprised, did you truly know Katerina? Would you say that you did?"

"Life has taught me that I didn't know the first thing about her" he said somberly, I chuckled.

"Look what pair we make, it gets better Damon Salvatore, I can tell you that, you have your brother, Alaric, even me if you would have me as a friend" I said with a smile.

"Just a friend?" he asked, a smirk working its way into his face, I grabbed his face in my hands as his hands grasped my waist.

"Mmmm… I guess we could add a few benefits to that friendship" I said before closing the distance between us.

Friends with benefits sounded just like the thing we both needed at the moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guys, guys... guys... I'd like to hear your opinions on the Damon/Alexandra interactions, would you like to see more of them or nah?**_

 _ **Also I'd like to heard from you... Who should be our EndGame!Pairing? I have a few thoughts on the matter, but what do you think of it?**_

 _ **Reviews = Love (Love me pls)**_


	12. They Say I Did Something Bad

_**Hello there guys!**_

 ** _Really cool chapter we have ahead if I do say so myself, I was inspired and still not over by The Originals finale, so this chapter is a bit emotionally charged, hope you guys enjoy it ;)_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _Ps. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, had a total blast reading them, although, guys I have some questions._**

 ** _WHY and I ask Why would you think that a Kol/Alexandra pairing would be a good thing? Cause he tried to kill her, like actually drove a stake through her heart ... I'm curious._**

 ** _Also I see a lot of people on the #Dalex bandwagon and some of you on the #Klalex one... while both possibilities are being pondered I will say this:_**

 ** _I don't do Love Triangles, nor Love Squares, just no, so yeah, what I can assure you is a Happy Ending for everyone involved (well almost everyone) but yeah._**

 ** _btw, special shoutout to RenTenTen who caught my attempt at being funny with the "It's not instant ramen" line, thank you love, I came up with it all on my own ;) _**

* * *

Having Tyler and Caroline over for breakfast after they walked on me and Damon half-dressed on the couch was turning out to be way much more awkward than what I expected it to be. They had the decency to not mention the issue while the four of us sat at the table, although I could see that Caroline was dying to comment on what they had seen. After Tyler and Caroline left Damon and I exchanged glances and bursted out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" he asked as we snuggled on the couch.

"My money's on Caroline telling everyone about it" I said with a smirk, he raised his eyebrows at me, amused.

"You know she will, no point in betting on it" he assured me.

"You know, Nik will be a wolf until tomorrow, and I happen to find my schedule free until he takes humanoid form again"

"And what does your plans with Klaus include?" asked Damon, I grinned.

"Murder, possible arson, you know the usual" I said teasingly, "But until then, I remember that you and I were in the middle of something"

"Really now? Care to help me remember?" I took that moment to push Damon down on the couch and crawl over him.

"It went a little like this" I said, my hands on each side of his head, I pressed a kiss to his jaw, then nibbled my way down to his neck.

Damon grasped my thighs, holding me in place, "I never took you for a tease" he grunted as I kissed my way down to his chest.

"Well you're just getting to know me Mr. Salvatore" I said cheekily, however, before I could continue my trail of kisses Damon grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into a rough kiss.

* * *

I walked into the woods with a bag on my shoulder and a smirk on my face, just like the cat that got the canary. Damon had worked wonders on my mood, just thinking about the things the vampire could do with that mouth of his had me all hot and bothered. I sighed in content as I made my way to where Nik was contained, I tore down the wards with a flick of my wrist and walked to where Nik was laying, ass up, on the grass.

His face was peaceful as he slept and I almost felt bad for having to wake him up, there was a rugged look to Nik that had always called to me, something wolfish about him, maybe the beard…definitely the beard. I placed the bag carefully on the ground and crouched next to the sleeping hybrid running a hand through the blonde curls.

"Wakey wakey Nik, it's been two days" I said softly, Nik's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me confused for a moment before pushing himself to a sitting position, I kept my eyes on his face to preserve his 'modesty', knowing Nik he probably didn't have any kind of problem with nudity.

"Ah Nibblet, it's been fun hasn't it?" he asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Two full days Nik, I'd say that's a new record" I said standing, Nik followed suit, I handed him a pair of boxers, he gave me a funny look.

"I remember you bringing me people to kill" he said as he slid in the boxers, I then handed him a pair of black jeans.

"Well if Mahomed can't go to the mountain, the mountain shall be brought to him, or something like that, I couldn't have you roaming wildly around Mystic Falls, it would have been too much of a clean-up, but I could bring you playthings, I trust you enjoyed them?" I asked as Nik got into the t-shirt, he had a smile on his face.

"You truly went out all the way Nibblet, I'm grateful" he said, I smiled at him.

"You better be, I had to keep the humans from going crazy with concern, you know how I hate that, add to that the witchy friend and two Salvatore brothers" I said, Nik perked up at the mention of the brothers.

"Although one of those brothers have gotten a little too close to you, Damon is it?" he asked, I punched his arm and he chuckled.

"What is it with you Originals being nosey about who I take to my bed?" I asked, Nik smirked at me.

"Just concerned about your wellbeing Nibblet, do I need to threaten him? A little murder never goes amiss" he said, I snorted and shook my head.

"I'm a big girl Nik, although if murder is what you want, isn't today beautiful to commit patricide?" I asked and Nik grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask darling, lead the way" I nodded and handed him a blood bag as we walked to my car.

* * *

"Yes the same locket, I don't know Damon, replace it with something else, that thing is haunted and its better off locked up until I arrive, please tell both Stefan and Elena that I'll buy them whatever they want, they just need to lock that up" I sighed as Damon argues through the phone, "I don't care, I literally just told you that the thing could kill Elena, you remember your experience with Emily's talisman? No? Of course I know, I know everything, just please, I've gone through great lengths to keep Elena safe from harm, pretty please… fine, just don't do anything stupid, I suck at writing eulogies"

"Problems in paradise, darling?" asked Nik as I ended the call, I glared at him.

"I should be use by now to dealing with stubborn vampires" I said pocketing my phone, Nik was grinning.

"Anything I should know?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Your father was trapped by a Bennett witch in the nineties after he tried to go after Elena Gilbert, now I have a white oak stake… don't give me that look, I didn't plant the tree or anything, you'll find out that the infamous Wickery Bridge was built exclusively of white oak, nature is a bitch, I know, but anyways, you can burn down the bridge later, once we kill your father we will collect his ashes so we can use them in the future to kill your evil aunt Dahlia" I said with a smirk, Nik was looking at me confused.

"My what now?" he asked, I laughed.

"Your mother had a sister, Dahlia, many years ago they were captured by Vikings, they planned to use witchcraft to escape their captors but Esther fell in love with Mikael and decided to marry him instead, talk about Stockholm Syndrome, anyways Esther couldn't have children and went to big sister Dahlia for help, turns out that big sis was kind of a bint and asked for all of the firstborns of Esther's line"

"But she never took Finn" Nik said confused, I grinned at him.

"She took Freya, your eldest sister, of course Esther told Mikael that the plague was what took poor little Freya instead of telling her husband the truth and so prompted your family to move to the New World, where sickness couldn't touch you, Mikael was never the same after losing Freya and since then Freya has been an unwilling victim of dear aunty Dahlia" I explained, Nik had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Nibblet, just how did you come by that information?" Nik asked slowly, I shrugged.

"My magical powers allow me to see past and future, although the present is not clear and the future is prone to change, I only get to see one possible future so my actions need to be well planned, but the past is the past and there is no way to change it" I said, Nik adopted a pensive look on his face.

"Did you know what would happen in New Orleans?" he asked after a moment, I shook my head.

"Not until it was too late for me to act, I began training my magic once I left Elijah, the visions of the past started plaguing me, it was disconcerting which is why I tried to search for you, but like I said, the present is fickle and I can only see a long distance future, it's annoying"

"You never fail to amaze me, Nibblet" Nik said, I sighed.

"At this point I still amaze myself, but anyways to kill Dahlia we need your father's ashes, sacred soil from Norway and your mother's blood, that alone will incapacitate Dahlia enough for us to kill her, I'm sure once we have the ingredients we can have Maddox or Greta do a locating spell, those have never been my forte" I said sheepishly.

"Well you can't be perfect Niblett, and again I find myself in your debt" Nik said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And again I tell you to think nothing of it, although, I'd like you to turn Tyler into a hybrid, you know minus the sire bond, just to stop him from turning into a wolf, poor kid suffers too much" I said.

"Alexandra, have you ever been told that your heart is too big?" he asked, I snorted.

"Elijah was fond of telling me, yes, but should you feel like this is too fluffy for you we could massacre a small town on our way to North Carolina, I'm never opposed to a little murder" I said with a smirk, Nik laughed.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart"

* * *

I grinned as I looked at Nik, blood smearing his face, I probably looked worse for fear, he was grinning happily and bodies were littered in the dark alley that we were in.

"Well that was fun" I said as I dropped the body I was holding.

"You haven't forgotten how to party" Nik said gleefully, I laughed in delight.

"Never, you should have seen the trail of bodies I left behind after leaving New Orleans, good times"

"The Biloxi Massacre?" Nik asked impressed, I smirked.

"And Tallahassee and Gainesville"

"Huh, didn't know you had it in you Nibblet" Nik said.

"It's always the quiet ones Nik" I remarked, we both laughed.

* * *

We arrived to the cemetery at night, Nik was adamant on not waiting more time to kill his father and honestly I could see the reasoning behind his pressuring. If I had been abused by my parents, I too, would have want to see them dead. We walked through the mausoleums and tombstones for a while as I didn't know the exact location.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Nik asked after a while, I huffed.

"Of course we are Nik, I just wasn't expecting this to be this huge" I said as I read the name on a mausoleum.

"That's what she said" he muttered and I punched him in the arm and he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, in the distance I saw the mausoleum we were looking for, "Nik! There it is, look"

"Pickett Mausoleum, who picks these names?" he complained as we walked there.

"Maybe the witch who trapped him? You owe that line of witches quite a bit" I pointed out, Nik frowned.

"Who now?"

"The Bennetts, it was our dear Bonnie's mother who managed the herculean feat of trapping your father"

"Really now?" Nik asked surprised, I nodded.

"Maybe once we're done here and if you feel like doing something good we could search for Mrs. Bennett" I proposed.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Because it's never bad to be in a witch good graces and with how our Mystic Falls gang behaves, it wouldn't hurt you to have a Bennett witch indebted to you, besides you have many enemies, having a few friends wouldn't be that bad" I reasoned, he seemed to think about it.

"Your plan has merit, once I kill Mikael we could revisit the idea" he said, I nodded and pushed the door to the mausoleum open.

"Good thing then that you are about to off him, come along Nik" I said as I walked in.

Mikael was bound in chains and Nik looked delighted by that fact, all my instincts were telling me to run from that place as fast as my legs could take me, which was weird but not unwelcome, I knew that before me laid THE VAMPIRE HUNTER, the thing that The Original Vampires feared, I approached Mikael and looked at Nik.

"Scared, love?" he asked with a smile, I shrugged, he looked at me serious "You know, for many years I thought of this moment where I could kill the man that ruined my happiness, that terrorized me and my siblings for so long, I once had the notion that once he died me and my siblings could find peace"

My heart went out to him, I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at him "Nik" I began softly, "It can be true and I promise you, I swear to you on my life that I will tear apart anyone who dare threatens your happiness, you've earned this" I said stepping closer to him, I grabbed his face with my hands, "I don't know a person who deserves happiness more than you do Nik, you are much more than Mikael could ever hope to be and despite all of your flaws you've shown that you are able to do something that Mikael could never do, you're able to love, to love things, art, and much more importantly to love your family"

"Had that speech prepared did you?" he asked with a smile, I grinned at him and slowly bent down his head with my hands so I could press a kiss to his forehead.

"Forever and always, Nik" I said once I let go of him, he smiled at me before looking back at Mikael and impaling his father's heart with the white oak stake.

We walked out of the cemetery in silence, I carried Mikael's ashes in a jar and the sun was just beginning to come out behind us, Nik opened the passenger door of his SUV for me and I got in. The drive to the motel was done in complete silence, there was something about being with Nik while he killed Mikael that had changed our entire dynamics, we both knew it, it was there nagging at us, neither of us knowing what it meant, but with the knowledge that in time we would.

* * *

 **If you haven't go read my note at the beginning, thanks :)**

 **Reviews = Love = Chapters**


	13. Summer Loving Had Me a Blast

_**Hello there guys!**_

 _ **You lot are really lucky that my muse has decided to stay with me and thus this chapter was born.**_

 _ **I also want to invite you to check my Pinterest account in which I have different boards that capture the essence of my stories.**_

 _ **www . pinterest alexandranoir8084 /**_

 _ **There's the link, so yeah, I hope you guys like this one, as always I really enjoy reading your reviews and I answer a few of them via private message, so you guys know that I love you, thank you very much for reading my stories.**_

 _ **\- Alex.**_

* * *

"Alexandra" said a faraway voice, I grumbled something into my pillow and tried to get away from prying hands, "Nibblet, seriously we need to go, or I'll leave you here" said the annoying voice of Nik as he yanked my blankets away.

"You wouldn't dare" I said as I tried to wrestle my blankets, "Why is it that none of you appreciate a good night's sleep?" I asked annoyed as I sat on my bed, Nik's face was showing too much amusement for my own likes.

"I appreciate sleeping, love, just not for twelve hours straight, I even bought you breakfast" he said gesturing to the paper bags and the corpse on the table.

"What a gentleman" I muttered as I stood.

I walked into the bathroom with my duffle bag in hand and took a quick shower, when I walked out Nik had rearranged the breakfast he had bought, I rolled my eyes at him and bit into the neck of the not-quite-dead-yet man and once I had my fill of blood turned my attention to the stack of fluffy pancakes that Nik had procured.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked looking at the hybrid, Nik smirked as he handed me a cup.

"Just as you like it, love, as dark as your soul and-"

"With enough sugar to raise the dead" we said in unison with a smile.

"Funny that you remember how I like my coffee" I pointed out, Nik shrugged.

"I remember you always complaining about said coffee, hard to forget, love" he said sitting in front of me, I grinned before taking a sip, sweet nectar of the gods.

"Do you know what your next move is? You have your test werewolves waiting for you in Mystic Falls, there is also Elijah and the promise you made to him," I reminded him.

"I'll deal with Elijah soon enough, then I will begin making my hybrids, I believe you have the blood"

"I do, I'm also safe keeping it" I said and Nik raised an eyebrow, "Hey you're the one with the temperamental siblings not me, once you undagger them, and you probably will, you will need to keep Elena's blood away from them or they will find a way to either destroy it or use it against you"

"That is oddly specific and yet it makes perfect sense" he said, I smirked.

"I lived with you for almost two centuries, I caught a thing or two, your siblings love you, but you all also love to plot and scheme against one another"

"It keeps our lives interesting" he said, I snorted.

"Of course it does"

"Do call me if you need any help with anything" I said as I handed Nik three blood bags, "And remember a little blood goes a long way, they don't need the whole bag but be sure to have a snack ready, also I told Maddox the containment spell so he can"

"Alexandra," Nik said interrupting me, the bastard was smirking, "Do remember that I am not a child that needs to be told how life works"

"Can't I be worried for my friend?" I asked with a small smile, Nik rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can, you also promised to join said friend and yet I am leaving and you are staying" he pointed out.

"Well someone needs to direct your new hybrids to build the mansion, I also need to check on Caroline and Tyler, Liz Forbes might be accepting of her daughter, that doesn't mean that more people will be, there's also a few people that have to be acquainted with death, permanently" I said, Nik's eyes lit up.

"And you're not inviting me?" he asked feigning hurt, I huffed.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't dare take on the big guys without you by my side Nik, I could die, permanently" I said, Nik turned serious and gave me a look.

"You cannot die, not by normal means love, I've been a witness myself when Kol almost succeeded in killing you" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Talking about your siblings, where is Elijah? I haven't seen him around" I said, Nik kept glaring at me.

"Elijah has been reunited with my siblings, now don't change the topic, who are you planning to take on?" he asked, I placed a hand on his arm.

"Just a vampire torturing secret society, but I'll call you for that, I swear" I said softly, Nik grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm leaving two of those hybrids as your bodyguards, non-negotiable" he proclaimed.

"Fine but you have to undagger your siblings for Thanksgiving, we'll have a dance to inaugurate the mansion, that's my price and I promise to help to keep them I'm check, I'll even find Finn's girl" I promised.

"Sage? You know about Sage? Of course you know about her" he muttered, I grinned.

"Hey, everything to have Finn from becoming suicidal right? Besides, that reminds me that I need to look for a way to make your sireline unbreakable that could cause trouble in the long run, also prevent your dead mother from unleashing the dead on Mystic Falls" I said pulling my phone out and making a note.

"It seems that your next few days will be pretty occupied" Nik said, I nodded.

"I'll have to put world domination on hold until next decade" I said cheekily, Nik smiled, I pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Now you be safe out there"

"You too, Nibblet" Nik said as he let go of me.

* * *

I sighed and pushed my hair away from my face as I regarded Esther's locket, it was sitting innocently inside the box that Damon had stacked it in. Damon and Stefan were both in my apartment, I sighed again.

"Is it really hard?" Damon asked, I looked at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Not really but any wrong move can lead to disastrous consequences, I'd hate for that to happen, yet I cannot destroy it and it is too powerful for me to bind completely" I said crossing my arms.

"How about isolating it?" asked Stefan, I frowned and looked at him, "Put it somewhere where the magic won't affect it, like a safe, a magical safe"

"A magical safe" I muttered under my breath then I grinned, of course, "Stefan you're a genius!"

"Thanks?" he said a little confused, I ran into my room and grabbed one of my empty jewelry boxes and returned to the living room.

"I have the box, now I need to magically isolate it, I'm gonna need a small blood donation from both of you, there are small vials in the kitchen, and can one of you please get my candles, first drawer to the left" I said as I walked to my storage room, I grabbed one of Elena's blood bags and drew a little bit of blood into a vial, when I walked back to the living room the candles were already lit and Damon and Stefan were seated on the floor, at each side of the coffee table.

"Is that Elena's blood?" Damon asked, I nodded.

"The blood of a doppelganger is really powerful for binding spells and I'm sure Esther will appreciate the irony," I said as I placed the locket inside the box and the box inside a bowl, I grabbed, Damon's and Stefan's blood and mixed it with Elena's, I then grabbed my dagger and slit the palm of my hand open, "Ex quo sanguis," I said as I poured the blood over the box, "ex hoc igne" the candles flared up, fire almost touching the ceiling, "inde magia meus" my hands started glowing, "intra huius arca archa me ut signaculum super virtutem, sic fiat semper" a bright light engulfed my living room and suddenly everything returned to normal.

"That felt creepy" said Damon blinking, I smiled at him and looked at the box, it was clean and primly in the middle of the bowl, I smirked and grabbed it.

"But it worked," I said and handed the box to Stefan, "Try to open it" he took it and fiddle with the box, handing it to Damon who couldn't open it either, "Not even fire will destroy it"

"And in case you need to open it?" Stefan asked, my smirk grew.

"A regular witch would need ours and Elena's blood to undo my spell, I just need to spell it open and I suppose if I was human a witch of my bloodline could open it, only I don't have a bloodline anymore" I said, the Salvatore brothers nodded.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

"Jenna!" I said as I hugged her, "So glad you could come"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, your friend Klaus and his brother left town?" she asked, I nodded.

"Nik had stuff to attend to, I will join him once the summer advances, how about you and Alaric?" I asked as we started walking towards the plot of land that Nik had bought for the mansion, I fiddled with the skirt of my summer dress as we went.

"He's been trying to make up for all the lies and secrets, I'm playing hard to get" she said with a smile, we both laughed as we were handed champagne flutes by Stevie and Chance, my designated Hybrid bodyguards, "Are they really necessary?" Jenna whispered, I nodded.

"Nik wants me to be safe in the environment, he gets like that sometimes, this is me indulging him, besides they are doing all the heavy lifting" I said gesturing to the other hybrids that were starting to work on the foundations on the house.

"Are they getting paid or something?" she asked, I nodded.

"Slavery is not really our thing, they have wages and everything, I even talked them into a Labor Union, Mikaelson Corp. is expanding along with Black Design & Landscaping," I said with a smirk, Jenna seemed surprised.

"Black Design is yours?" she asked, I nodded.

"And Nik made me CEO of Mikaelson Corp, he loves delegating, although my assistant Jules does all the heavy work" I said with an easy smile.

"I never thought vampires were into construction working" Jenna said as we walked to were our picnic table had been assembled under the shade of a large tree that marked the expansive backyard.

"Hybrids, technically, and is something they can do easily and comes with all the work perks including family health insurance" I said with a grin, Jenna laughed.

"You've been busy then?" Jenna asked, I nodded.

"Between the companies and helping Nik with his departure it's been a few trying days, I heard Elena is turning eighteen next week; Caroline is throwing a party and invited me"

"Oh yes, feel free to come, John will be there but according to Elena he's tamer now" Jenna said animatedly.

"I'll drop by, although I'm leaving the day after, I've informed Caroline and Tyler and Matt too, you'll make sure they are fed and that Carol Lockwood doesn't try anything stupid, right?" I asked, Jenna laughed.

"Yes, I'll make sure of that, Liz called me after you spoke to her, she was really sad, but from what she tells me her relationship with Caroline has been as it best" she informed me, I smiled softly.

"That's good Jen, every girl should have a mother figure in her life" I said, Jenna smiled at me and grasped my hand in hers.

"Then Caroline is lucky to have two" she said, I smiled back.

"Elena is quite lucky to have you too, you're doing a great job Jen, Jeremy too" I said, we toasted for the kids in our care and laughed.

"Hello ladies" said a smooth voice joining us, we looked up to see Damon and Alaric, I smirked into the kiss that Damon placed on my lips.

"You two are a little late" I accused them as they took their seats across from us.

"Well we needed to make the food, hope you like tacos" Damon said putting his basket on the table.

"Lovely" I said giving Jenna a sly look, she seemed very happy playing hard to get with Alaric, I smirked and winked at Damon who smirked back.

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror and mused my hair a little bit, a little black dress, red lips and killer pumps, I frowned and grabbed a jacket, it was a teenager's party, no need to drive hormone riddled teenagers up the wall, with the jacket it looked much more modest and so I was pleased. I texted Nik an array of emoji's, he was doing fine and I was enjoying our texting too much.

 _'_ _You need to stop all these things nibblet'_

 _'_ _Awe come on Nik, live a little, I'll see you tomorrow :3'_

 _'_ _Remind me to text you the address,'_

 _'_ _Of course, don't kill that many people without me ;)'_

 _'_ _I'll save a few for you then'_

 _'_ _Thnx Nik 3'_

I pocketed my phone and walked out to my living room where my bodyguards were waiting for me. It was annoying to be monitored 24/7, Damon had found it hilarious, but he was a bit of a prat. Nik had also left behind one of his SUVs for me to use as he knew that I rarely let anyone drive my baby.

Stevie and Chance drove me to the party and promised to not be invasive, I thanked them and told them to loosen up a little. I walked into the Salvatore Boarding house and spotted Jenna serving herself a drink, I walked up to her, a smirk on my face and poked her on the sides making her jump, she turned around and pulled me into a hug.

"You look amazing Alex!" she exclaimed, I grinned.

"You too Jen, I was thinking that you were a high schooler at first, you look hot" I said winking, she blushed.

"Stop it you" she said, I grinned.

"Where's the birthday girl?" I asked, Jenna motioned towards the living room, I nodded, "I'll be back in a moment then"

I walked through the dancing teens into the living room, Damon was the first to spot me and smirked as soon as he saw me, I winked at him before walking to Caroline and Elena who were with Stefan and Tyler, I remembered that Bonnie was visiting her father.

"Hello there, kiddoes" I said with a grin, the quartet turned to look at me.

"Wow Miss Alex, you dress to kill" Caroline said, I smirked at her.

"No killing on Elena's birthday" I said before pulling the blonde into a hug, "A little birdie told me that you did this?" I asked, Caroline nodded.

"I had a little help" she conceded, I smiled.

"It's really beautiful, you'd do well as an event planner one day, if you want I could set you up with a scholarship in the university of your choosing" I said, Caroline's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked surprised, I nodded.

"Wherever you want and with a job offer as soon as you're done, Black Design & Landscaping could expand to event planning too" I said, she seemed flabbergasted and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said as she hugged me, I smiled into her hair.

"Oh Caroline, think nothing of it, you deserve it" I said before turning to Tyler, I sighed before fixing his shirt, "There, now you look decent"

"Thanks Miss Alex" he said sheepishly, I pulled him into a quick hug, then I turned to Stefan and Elena, I held up a green box to her with a silver bow on top.

"Happy birthday Elena" I said, I pulled her into a quick hug, once she let go of me she shook the box a bit, I winked at her.

"You didn't have to get me anything Alex" she said, I waved at her offhandedly.

"Nonsense Elena, eighteen is a very important birthday so it deserves an important gift, I'm sure you'll love it" I said, then turned to Stefan, "Hello there stranger"

"Hi yourself" he said amused, he allowed me to hug him.

"Everything going fine in the blood department?" I asked and he actually grinned at me.

"Really good, I haven't felt this good in years" he admitted, I was delighted for him.

"That's really good Stefan, I'm really happy for you" I said, he smiled at me.

* * *

I found Damon outside with Alaric and Jenna, he offered me his hand and was quick to pull me to his side and hand me a drink. The four of us sat on the ground, well more like Damon and Alaric sat on the ground and Jenna and I on their laps, Stefan would make sure that no teenage kid would overdose or something.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" Damon asked nibbling on my shoulder as I had ditched the jacket.

"Oh yes, I made Nik a promise, but I'll be back soon enough" I said with a sly smile, Damon pressed a quick kiss to my lips and hummed.

"Good, I think I'll miss you" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think?" I asked as I traced his jawline with my fingers, he smirked at me, eyes twinkling before pulling me into a kiss.

"I will most certainly miss you" he said against my lips, I kissed him, pleased by his answer.

* * *

I woke up and blinked several times, Damon's room, right, his arms were wrapped around my waist, I stretched lazily and felt Damon's lips on my neck. I hummed appreciatively as he nibbled on my neck.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, hot breath against my skin.

"Growing attached D?" I asked turning so I could see his face, light blue eyes regarded me strangely.

"I don't do attachments" he said with a smirk, I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Good, cause me neither" I said softly, Damon smiled at me and I untangled myself from him.

"Have a nice trip" he said from his bed as I got into my dress, I beamed at him.

"Help Jenna and Alaric to keep the kids from doing stupid shit" I said, Damon chuckled.

"I can't promise you anything"

"Fine, I'll tell Stefan then"

"That hurt, right here" he said pointing at his heart, I laughed.

"Right, see you D! Try not to get in trouble"

* * *

I texted Caroline but she hadn't answered, she was probably still asleep, I grabbed my bag and handed my duffle to Stevie as Chance was having breakfast. We walked out of my apartment and I hid my spare key under a small pot in case someone needed it later.

"Well off we go, Nik texted this morning,"

"Where are we going?" asked Chance, I smiled at him.

"Smokey Mountains, Tennessee"

* * *

 **Reviews = Love = Chapters**


	14. Maybe It's Murder

_**Sup my lovelies!**_

 _ **So I'm in vacation in Crescent City itself (like, how's that for a change!) and its been great! I still have a couple of weeks left to go so postings might be a little bit irregular, but this chapter comes to you thanks to the French Quarter (It's Amazing, although the weather it's too humid for my tastes, like SO FUCKING HOT OMG I WAS DYING JUST A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO)**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy this :) I'll be out in the real world having some fun**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Landing in Tennessee was a quiet affair, Stevie and Chance were really competent at compelling their way through airport security, when we made it to the parking lot an SUV was waiting for us and we were driven to a very nice looking hotel.

"Chance, Stevie, before we join Nik find a couple nobodies, compel them to join us" I said as I placed my purse on my bed, I turned to look at them, "No kids or teens, go on I'll be fine for a couple of minutes." I gestured with my hands, the two hybrids exchanged looks before going, my phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Nibblet, where are you?" asked Nik sounding chirpy, I rolled my eyes and fiddled with a lock of my hair.

"At the hotel leaving my bags, patience is a virtue Nik" I said, he huffed.

"You're sounding like Elijah, Nibblet"

"Well I was married to the guy for a century Nik, something had to stick, now don't fret and we'll join you at the beginning of the trail, Stevie and Chance are procuring something for me, you'll thank me later" I said.

"If you say so"

* * *

Ten compelled humans later we made it to where Nik was waiting for us, he had an amused look on his face as he took the cooler I was carrying from my hands.

"You look lovely Nibblet, summer is agreeing with you" he said, I snorted.

"Of course it is, who's the poor sod?" I asked looking at the body that one of Nik's hybrids was hauling.

"He's our new friend Ray, he was the one who led us here" he said with a smirk, I hummed noncommittally.

"Right, well, what are we waiting for?" I asked

"For you to explain them," Nik gestured towards the humans behind me.

"Oh, well you see, they are the first snack that your new hybrids are going to get, 'cause you know, I have to think of everything, it's not like you kart around a group of unsuspecting humans to feed your newbies" I said, Nik seemed pleased by my foresight.

"And this right here is why you're my favorite, come along then" he said offering his arm to me, I smiled at him before taking it.

We walked the trail for the better part of an hour and I was glad that I had decided on wearing boots, it was a pretty trail that reminded me of simpler times and another life, I smiled to myself, my memories were something I always held close to my heart, my parents and my family, while the pain of losing them forever had lessened in time, I still thought of them from time to time, my mom wouldn't have been happy with the things I had done in this life, but then again, she was very hard to please and my dad would have supported me in his own way.

"Alexandra?" Nik said softly looking at me confused.

"Huh?"

"What has you smiling to yourself? That Salvatore?"

"Damon? Nah" I said with a grin, Nik raised an eyebrow, "I was thinking of my parents actually, I miss them sometimes"

"Ah"

"Yeah, my dad once told me when I was a kid that whatever I did, he just wanted me to be happy, mom said the same but she told me to be the best at my field, I like to think that they would be proud of me" I said gently, Nik smiled sincerely at me.

"They would be very proud of you, Alexandra" he assured me, his smile then turned mischievous, "Minus the littered corpses of course"

"Nah, dad would approve only because it makes me happy" I said giggling.

"And your mother?"

"She would criticize my lack of class sometimes and the fact that I sometimes manage to get blood everywhere, she and Elijah would have gotten along splendidly" I said, Nik snorted.

"Of course"

* * *

When we reached the werewolf camp the first few minutes were tense until Nik started explaining his hybrid status, that got the attention of many of the werewolves in the area. I sat quietly on a fallen tree while Nik spoke to the werewolves about the transformation calling up one of his hybrids so the wolves could see, they were certainly interested.

"Hello there" I said once Nik motioned for me to talk.

"You're a vampire" said a woman, Paige, I smirked at her.

"I'm a special vampire" I said lifting my hand and allowing fire to dance at the tip of my fingers, "Another type of hybrid, the reasonable one"

"Reasonable?" Paige asked, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm in charge of setting you guys up with jobs and such, 'cause you know I doubt that Lycanthropy allows you to work your normal nine to five, Niklaus and I set to remedy that, werewolves are stronger than the average chap and work really good in construction, Mikaelson Corp. is accepting all the new hybrids that want to work for them, the work comes with a family plan of health insurance, fifteen days of vacations that you can take as long as you've been working for a year and the opportunity to work at Black Designs & Landscaping, even college scholarships for the younger ones" I said crossing my arms.

"Your plan for us is corporate business?" asked Paige skeptical, I liked her already.

"Not really, Niklaus wants his hybrid army but we all know that war is never constant and that you guys need to earn your pay and do something in the meantime, so the answer was corporate business" I explained.

"We get paid?" asked one of the men, I nodded.

"We are very much against slavery so yeah, it's a job, you get paid, any of you interested?" I asked, many hands went up and I turned to smirk at Nik who was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Fantastic" he said and I laughed.

"They're all yours Nik" I said as I stepped back, then looked at the pack, "Please stand in a line in front of Nik and wait for your turn patiently"

"Just go straight for the vein, Paige dear" I said holding one of the humans I had brought in front of her, she looked at me and shrugged before biting into the man.

"What will happen to Derek?" she asked once she was done, I smiled at her.

"I'll turn him into a vampire for you, not now of course but soon 'cause I'd need to procure him a daylight ring first, so keep him human for a while, but do remind me to turn him in this decade" I promised, Paige seemed happy by that. "Better yet, compile a list of all of you who have human partners and hand it to my assistant Jules, you'll meet her in Charlottesville"

"Charlottesville?" she asked, I nodded.

"It's where our HQ is located and you all need to sign your work forms, you know bureaucracy at its finest, we're working on a small Hybrid village near Mystic Falls, a few of you can begin your own schools and such for the little wolves, it's a quaint town and its being remodeled for your use" I said, Paige looked at me confused.

"And what happened to the humans of that place" she asked.

"Nik and I killed most of them, and compelled the rest to donate blood regularly to the blood bank, it's a lovely place" I said enthusiastically.

"Lovely" Paige said softly.

"Well duty calls, I'll see you again in Virginia" I said and winked at the newly turned hybrid and walked to where Nik was as he had finished with the werewolves.

"You are a miracle worker, Nibblet" Nik said, I smirked and handed him a Kleenex.

"Oh I know, this is how you do business, you keep your minions happy and never have to fear that they will turn on you" I said, Nik nodded, "How many did you turn?"

"Thirty" he said, I nodded.

"Forty-two hybrids at your beck and call, nice" I said, Nik smiled crookedly.

"Technically forty-three" he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tyler doesn't count, if he wants to work for you, fine, but he's still a minor and you promised" I reminded him bumping my shoulders with his.

"Oh I know" he said smirking.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel only to find Nik sitting on my bed, I threw the towel at him and he caught it and smirked at me.

"So, Nibblet, will we continue to look for more werewolves to turn or will you return to your provincial life in Mystic Falls?" he asked, I sighed and ran a hand through my wet hair.

"Who knows, by the way I have a spell for us to try" I said, Nik raised an eyebrow.

"And what would be the purpose of it?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you that a sireline could be broken?" I asked and he nodded, "Well I spent the better part of my summer reverse engineering your mother's immortality spell and the binding she used, because if I can do it so could another witch and you have plenty of enemies so I prepared up a spell that would link your and your sibling's sirelines link to my life"

"Meaning?" he asked.

"That no one could break their sirelines unless they kill me first and that could be our dirty little secret," I said, Nik seemed pensive.

"And what if you were to die?"

"Nothing would happen to your lines, think of me as a lock, when you close a door and put a lock on it, it gets harder to enter, now if you break the lock, the door is still there, it's just easier to open it, think about it, you have many enemies that would like to see you dead, some of them from your own line, they can't kill you because they would die, they try to unlink themselves from you, it doesn't work, you kill them, I drink margaritas and live happily ever after" I explained.

"And what if they manage to capture me?" he asked, I snorted.

"As if that's possible, but should that happen I create a rumor and the vampires who want to live come to your aid, or I destroy them either way, simple"

"What do we need?" he asked.

"Your blood, my blood, blood of a vampire from your line, maybe one of the Salvatore brothers or even Caroline, blood of the doppelganger and a full moon, it should do the trick, I also imprisoned your mother's talisman" I said, Nik looked at me confused.

"My mother had one?" he asked, I nodded.

"It doubled as Bekah's necklace, she lost it when she met Stefan, Stefan found it, kept it, gave it to Elena with vervain, I told Damon to get it, he did, it's under a blood sealing spell now" I said with an easy smile.

"You still keep amazing me, Nibblet" Nik said with a smile, I winked at him.

* * *

I returned to Mystic Falls two days later with Nik in tow, it was gratifying to see how the Mikaelson Mansion was advancing and now even faster with the new hybrids that had joined. I smiled at Nik as I told him the plans I had for the house, including my very own ritual room.

"You're moving in with us?" he asked surprised as we watched the hybrids work.

"I'm not sure, I've gotten used to my apartment but I cannot fit a ritual room in it, besides the house is for you and your siblings, and I think it would be weird that I be living in the same house as my ex-husband" I said, Nik raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, I hope you plan for your own set of rooms in the house, you're moving in with us" he said with an air of finality, I crossed my arms.

"I don't really like being told what to do Nik, and that sounded very much like a command instead of a suggestion" I snapped at him, he looked amused.

"Forgive me Alexandra, I hereby extend you an invitation to come live in the mansion with me and my siblings, I can assure you that should you decide to do so, you won't regret it" he said with his crooked smirk.

"I want a room in the wing with the garden view" I said, Nik's eyes softened suddenly.

"If I do recall correctly a room with a view is what got you together with Elijah" he said teasingly, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well bad for him, I won't be accepting roommates this time around" I said, Nik chuckled.

"That's fine by me, love, although, not even your Salvatore?"

"Damon? No, I mean, Nik, I know you're a little behind with the times" I said with a grin, "Being over a thousand years, I don't blame you really, but I thought that a guy such as you have heard the term friends with benefits before"

"You wound me Alexandra" Nik said suddenly lunging for me, I was quick to move in between laughs.

"Missed me!" I sing-sang with a shit-eating grin on my face as I stood several feet away from him, Nik huffed and lunged again.

Several attempts later he managed to catch me and threw me over his shoulder all while laughing, "Put me down Niklaus or so help me"

"Oh, full name, someone's in trouble" he joked, I hit his back several times and he just kept laughing.

"Nik, pretty please with a blood bag on top?" I asked and he stopped laughing very suddenly.

"What type of blood?" he asked as he slowly set me on the floor.

"Whichever you want, I have O positive in my cooler, that and champagne" I said grinning up at him.

"What are we waiting for then, love?"

* * *

"Try not to break anything, Tyler just left me a really weird message so I'll go to Caroline's house, you sure you can handle to be alone for a while?" I asked Nik who was sitting on the couch with several bags of blood and a movie.

"I'll be the picture of perfection, Nibblet" he said with a cheeky smirk, "Will you be safe out there in this cruel, cruel world?"

"With you in here, I'll be the biggest bad roaming the streets of Mystic Falls tonight, so don't worry about me," I said with a wink before grabbing the keys to his SUV.

The drive to Caroline's was done quick, I had been so busy with Nik and the Hybrids that I had forgotten about my phone and I had ten missed calls from Tyler and a panicking voicemail. When I knocked the door Liz opened and motioned for me to walk in.

"What happened Sheriff?" I asked quietly, Liz looked tired.

"Caroline's father, Bill, he tried to turn Care back into a human" she said and suddenly I wanted to punch myself, I had completely forgotten about Caroline and her slightly psycho dad, damn it all to hell.

"Is she okay now?" I asked heading for the stairs.

"I fed her two bags of blood, she is in her room with Tyler" Liz said and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Good, your girl is strong Liz, she'll pull through this, you know this right? You birthed a warrior" I told her softly, Liz looked at me teary eyed and smiled, I sighed before pulling the human into a hug, "There we go" I said patting her back as she cried silently, "Grab the Tequila you keep under the sink, I'll be back in a moment" I said letting go of her, Liz nodded and walked to the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and stopped at Caroline's door, I knocked twice before walking in, Caroline and Tyler were cuddling in bed and I smiled softly at them.

"Hey" I said as I walked in and sat on the edge of Caroline's bed.

"You came" Caroline said.

"Of course I did sweetheart, I'll always come" I promised, she smiled at me.

"Why didn't you answer our calls?" Tyler asked, his eyes were full of hurt, I sighed.

"I was in Tennessee, hiking with Nik to a werewolf encampment, reception was really shitty" I said, Tyler looked confused, "Nik was turning more wolves into hybrids and I was serving as spokesperson for our construction and landscaping companies, we got the hybrids relocated in a small town and there they will build the first hybrid community,"

"But aren't they loyal to Klaus?" Tyler asked, I shrugged.

"They are, but Nik and I don't want slaves, we want to offer them a job and a way of living," I explained, "You see, Nik and I have an understatement when it comes to slavery, so the hybrids work full time in our construction thing and in case an enemy of Nik rolls into town they help us take said enemy down, they have really good life insurances for their families in case something unfortunate happens to them, everyone is happy really"

"It doesn't sound so bad" Tyler conceded, I smiled at him.

"It's not, I promise, now Liz told me about what happened, and Care, I'm really sorry I couldn't be here to help you" I said sincerely, Caroline smiled at me.

She and Tyler sat on the bed and I pulled them into a hug.

"It's okay" she murmured, as I let go of her I stared into her eyes.

"It's not, but you're a really strong young woman and your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you, kay?" I asked, Caroline nodded and I smiled, "Now talking about your mother, I will attempt to get her drunk on tequila, it takes off the edge, you two behave"

Tyler and Caroline both smiled at me and I walked out of the room leaving the young pair alone. Liz was in the kitchen already drinking, I smiled at her before grabbing a shot glass and joining her at the table.

* * *

 **Reviews = Love**

 **This chapter was brought you by my Macbook's autocorrect and the hand grenade I just had, guys! New Orleans is the shit! If you ever get the chance to visit, do so!**


	15. My BFF is a Psycho, and Yours?

T _ **hanks god I finished this chapter, its THREE AM, god, but I couldn't stop, dammit.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy and review!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

I fixed my hair in front of the mirror and smiled at my reflection, red lips always got to me, I checked the time on my phone and decided that I still had a couple minutes to make coffee and perhaps a toast. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, I was running dangerously low on blood, I sighed before taking a sip, and making a mental note to tell Nik to get blood from the bank.

The resident hybrid was sleeping, I could hear his soft snores from the kitchen, I wrote down a quick note for him and left it on the counter telling him where I was going to be.

* * *

Liz greeted me and led me to where she was keeping Bill hostage, when I walked in Damon was already there about to compel Bill to go.

"It won't work" I said crossing my arms, Damon threw a confused look my way, I looked at Bill then at Damon, "He's trained his mind to avoid compulsion, nifty little trick if I do say so myself"

"Another one?" asked Bill looking at Liz, the blonde just shrugged.

"So can I just kill him?" asked Damon, Liz looked panicked for a moment and I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I'd love to, no D, we cannot," I said then turned eyes on Bill, glaring at him, "Caroline loves her father even though the douchebag would see her dead"

"She's a monster, I was trying to help her" he defended himself, I huffed.

"That's racist buddy" I said, a cruel smirk on my face, "Saying that an entire species is monstrous because a few of us are slightly off"

"You are a monster" he said and I laughed.

"Maybe, but I don't go around torturing children, so I wonder, out of the two of us, who is really the monster here?" I bent down, hands on his arms, bringing my face close to him, "Me? Who has been caring for Caroline since I got into this town, who has kept supernatural damage at minimum or you? Who spent a whole day torturing the sweetest girl I've ever met?" I let go of him and straightened again.

"I was trying to save my daughter" he said

"You were going to kill her" I growled back at him my fangs and veins showing, he looked fearful for the first time since I had walked into the cell, I sighed, my face going back to normal, "Here is how this will go"

"What makes you think I will do as you tell me?" Bill asked and I smirked, lifting my hand and flicking my wrist, a scream tore out of Bill's throat.

"The fact that I'm not your average vampire maybe? Or that if you don't I'll make you beg for me to kill you, your choice, sweetheart" I said with my most innocent smile in place, "What will it be?"

"I'm listening" Bill said looking between me and Liz.

"Smart man, I'll have you know that if you plan to betray me I will personally rip your heart out of your chest, so don't be getting ideas" I warned, he nodded and I smiled again, "You will call Caroline and take her out for lunch at the Grill, there you will apologize for hurting her and will tell her that you love her, after lunch you'll take her out shopping for whatever she wants and then you'll leave this town and call your child every holiday and send her gifts, I believe that won't be hard, what do you say Bill?"

"Yes" he muttered, I grinned and clapped.

"Fantastic, friendly reminder that I have eyes everywhere" I told him and then turned to Liz and Damon, "I believe were done here, Sheriff, D"

"Thank you, Alexandra" said Liz, I smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem Sheriff, always happy to help the community" Liz offered me a small smile, "Now I must get going, Jenna is making chili for the party and I said that I would help, until later!"

* * *

"Why chili, I never really understood why the insistence" said Jenna as she stirred the pot on the stove, I sniggered as I took another ginger cookie.

"Don't sweat it Jen, I'm sure eight other families will make chili too, no one has to know you made that one" I said winking, Jenna laughed.

"Of course, we'll hide it in the back" she said and I smiled, in that moment Elena walked in with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Miss Alex!" Caroline said when she noticed me and went to hug me, I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" I asked, Caroline nodded and I patted her arm.

"Good, you girls going to the Lockwood party?" I asked, the three teens nodded, I checked my watch and looked at Jenna, "I'll get going, I'll see you at the Lockwood's"

"Sure, are you bringing your friend with you?" Jenna asked, I smirked at her.

"You know what, I just might"

* * *

"So you want me to go to this party with you?" Nik asked, arms crossed, I nodded.

"Jenna and Liz invited me, it's the least I can do and I feel bad if you stay behind coped up in my apartment, come on Nik, it will be fun" I said with my best smile, "Besides you're planning to move here with the family, best thing you can do is mingle with the locals"

"Can't argue with your logic, love" he said giving me an amused look, I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Fantastic!"

* * *

We arrived to the Lockwood party in arms, I spotted Caroline in the distance talking to Tyler, while Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were sitting on a table, Nik led me into the mansion, the picture of a perfect gentleman and I wondered just when he had been invited in, with Nik one never knew.

"Alexandra you came" said a voice behind me, Nik and I turned to come to face with Liz and Carol, I smiled at the two women.

"Ladies," I greeted, "This is my friend, Niklaus or Klaus, he prefers Klaus or Mr. Mikaelson" I said, Nik smiled politely at the two women, "He's planning to move to town with his siblings, I believe that you met his elder brother Elijah a while back"

"Wasn't Elijah your ex-husband?" asked Carol, I frowned, damn small towns and their proclivity for chit-chat.

"Yeah, that's the one" Nik said, amusement in his voice, Carol smiled at us while Liz looked briefly uncomfortable.

"And you were the one who helped my Tyler with his condition" she said carefully, Nik and I nodded, "Well thank you, I hope that your family likes Mystic Falls as much as we do" she said quickly and moved forward, Liz sent me a glance before following.

"Well love, who would have thought that this little town would know us so quickly" he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Key words Nik, little town, everyone knows everything that goes here" I said, he smirked and continued leading me through the party, "Are you free this weekend?"

"Are you inviting me on a date, love? That's very forward of you" he said, too pleased for my tastes.

"If you consider murder a date, then I don't see why not, maybe we could even bring Kol, he'd enjoy it" I said, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kol? Who are you planning to murder love, that you'd unleash my little brother on?" he asked interested.

"Oh you know, just your friendly neighbor vampire torturing secret society, really nasty business that they have going in there" I said, Nik hummed.

"I can see the appeal, I'm sure Kol could too" he paused then grinned, "It's a date then love"

"Thank you Nik"

* * *

"Is it secured?" I asked, Greta and Maddox nodded.

"The walls to the Other Side are secured, nothing has tried to permeate them" Maddox assured me, I pursued my lips.

"Keep your ears out for any developments, I don't trust Esther and she could try to look for another way to cross into this world" I ordered, I then looked at Greta, "I trust your father and Luka have found Miss Wilson?"

"Yes, they will keep her unaware of any change" Greta promised, I smiled at her.

"Thank you Greta, you and Maddox have been sweethearts, keep your heads low, the last thing I need is someone harming any of you" I said softly, Greta smiled at me.

"Who would seek to harm us?" she asked with a smirk.

"You never know, sweetheart, but I wouldn't put it past miss Gilbert to feel as if she's not the center of attention anymore, and speaking of our doppelgängers, did you reinforce the spell in Katerina's tomb?"

"Yes, it is now nearly impossible to break the spell that is keeping her in" Maddox told me proudly, I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Good, it wouldn't do any good to have my dear Elijah tricked by that woman, I'm sure the next few centuries will treat her right"

"Oh they will, Miss Black" Greta said with glee, I had to smirk.

* * *

"I don't understand how you keep all the coffins, it's really creepy Nik" I said as Nik led me to the basement of the newly built mansion.

"Compulsion has always worked wonders, love" he said stopping in front of an ornate door.

"Lovely monogram there, the housekeeper might mistake this room for a creepy sex dungeon" I said, Nik chuckled.

"Didn't know you were into that, love, surely you and Elijah had great times" he joked, I rolled my eyes.

"Ew, no, that, no" I said as a shiver went down my spine, "Definitely that's not my thing, nothing against the people who enjoy it, to each its own and all that jazz, but no"

"Ah love, you should see your face" Nik said looking way too pleased, I rolled my eyes.

"If you're going to open that door, do so, these bags are getting heavy" I complained, Nik huffed and opened the door, allowing me to walk in first, I placed the bags I had been carrying in an empty table in the middle of the room. Five coffins surrounded the table and Nik turned on the intricate chandelier.

"Who should go first?" Nik asked a smirk on his face.

"Let's go with Rebekah, I've missed her too much" I said waiting for Nik to point me towards the right coffin, he did and I stepped forward.

"All these years knowing you nibblet, and I still can't understand you" Nik said as my hands touched Rebekah's coffin, I smiled to myself.

"Well, I've always strived to keep you on your toes Nik," I turned to face him, "Besides you don't have to understand me to know that I would never betray you, you just have to roll with it, Nik"

"You say that and yet my own family has betrayed me countless times, my own blood" he pointed out, I crossed my arms.

"Well for one, I don't have half the issues they have with you, because let's face it, you're not completely blameless in whatever your family has been through, second, you've never hurt me and you've always been kind to me, even when I was no more than a stranger living in your house, and honestly, you're my best friend Nik, you were one of my first friends after I woke up as a vampire, so yeah, don't be expecting betrayal from me anytime soon" I said softly, Nik smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"You never fail to exceed whatever expectations I hold, Alexandra" he said, I grinned at him.

I turned back to Rebekah's coffin and opened it "Time to wake up, Bex" I said as I removed the dagger, I felt Nik standing next to me and I handed him the dagger.

"Any minute now Rebekah" he said looking down to the coffin.

"What will you tell her about Chicago? Or the fact that Stefan will not remember her?" I asked, Nik tensed briefly next to me.

"It will cause some problems, but nothing I can't solve" he admitted, I chuckled.

"You could make Stefan remember, he was your best friend once, having friends is not a sin" I said bumping my shoulders with him.

"Of course" he said with a smirk.

We kept looking at Rebekah for a couple of minutes until she gasped and sat up, I was quick to hand her a blood bag, which she drank quickly and I handed her another one.

"Welcome to the twenty first century, little sister" said Nik with a smug smile on his face, Rebekah glared at him, but it melted away when she looked at me.

"Alex?" she asked as I helped her out of the coffin.

"The one and only" I said pulling her into a hug, "I missed you, Bex!" I whispered into her hair, she wrapped her hands around me and we hugged for a moment until Nik cleared his throat and we let go.

"I thought you were lost to us" she said smiling at me.

"Never, you are family" I assured her, she smiled at me and I handed her a bag filled with clothes, "Nik will point you to the nearest bathroom while I undagger Kol"

"Kol?" she asked, I nodded, a smile on my face.

"It's a family reunion" I said, she looked between me and Nik but nodded.

"Follow me sister, we have much to talk about" Nik said offering his hand to her.

* * *

I then checked the coffins until I found Kol's, I sighed before pulling out the dagger. I waited fifteen minutes until he gasped back to life and I handed him two blood bags, he looked at me confused but took the blood offered.

"Hello Kol" I said as he sat in his coffin.

"Alexandra was it? Elijah's wife" he said and I grimaced.

"Not since 1919, welcome to the year 2010" I told him and he seemed surprised.

"You and Elijah divorced?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"It was a very friendly divorce, trust me, we're friends, kind of" I said with a smile, Nik took that moment to walk into the room.

"You're with Nik now?" he said, almost with disgust, Nik and I laughed.

"No, we're just best friends" I assured him, Kol looked at us with distrust.

"Whatever is that you two are planning I want no part in" he said as he got out of his coffin.

"Not even mass murder on, first a secret vampire torturing society and second, a guy that wants to let Silas out?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Silas?" Kol asked slowly, I nodded and he almost groaned, "So, you in?" I asked handing him a bag with clothes.

"It seems that I have no other choice, darling" he said and I smirked at Nik.

"Will you undagger Elijah, nibblet? Or shall I do it myself?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Out of the two of us, who has the least chance of getting hurt?" I asked, Nik chuckled and steered Kol out of the room, "I won't undagger Finn, I would prefer to have Sage around first" I told him before he was out of earshot and turned to Elijah's coffin.

* * *

I opened it and observed Elijah's body, tracing his face with one finger before holding the dagger, there was a chance that he would wake up instantly, maybe he wouldn't hate me much, it wasn't as if I knew that Nik was going to dagger him, well I did, but he didn't know that. I bit my lower lip before pulling the dagger out, a minute later Elijah gasped.

"Alexandra" was the first word out of Elijah's mouth, I smiled softly at him.

"Hey there, stranger" I said as I handed him a blood bag.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tore into the bag.

"Nik's basement, this is the new Mikaelson Mansion in Mystic Falls, it's been a few months" I said, Elijah gave me a look as I handed him another bag.

"And where is Niklaus?"

"Upstairs with Kol and Rebekah, your father is dead and Finn will be undaggered as soon as I track Sage down" I explained, he blinked and took another look at me.

"What did you do?" he asked before he sped up to me and grabbed me by the neck against a wall.

"Elijah, you're hurting me" I breathed holding his arm trying to push him away.

"What did you do Alexandra?!" he pressed applying more pressure to my neck.

"Let her go, brother" said Nik as he stepped in, Elijah loosened his hold, slightly, "Elijah, let Alexandra go, she has done nothing but help me rebuild our family"

"Very well" Elijah said letting go of me, I slid down the wall holding my neck and breathing normally again.

"Thank you, Elijah" I said sarcastically as I pulled myself up, "A bit jumpy, are we?"

"Now, now nibblet" said Nik with a sardonic smirk on his face, it could only mean trouble, "Follow me Elijah and I will show you to your room, oh and by the way brother, our dearest Alexandra didn't know that I had daggered you until it was too late"

Elijah looked at me surprised and I glared back at him while Nik kept on smirking and pulled Elijah out of the door, Mikaelsons, honestly.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = Love = Chapters**_


	16. Africa by Toto

_**Hello guys.**_

 _ **so... it almost took me a year to post this chapter... nothing much to say other than Writer's Block sucks... like a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you all for all your comments, I think I've said it before, but I'll say it again now, I appreciate ever single one of them. So thanks guys.**_

 _ **ALSO if you're interested, I created a Discord Server for my stories, where I share info on when Im publishing and my upcoming works and mood boards and little details of my story (So if you wanna join and pester me from time, I'd appreciate it) So Ill be living the link right here:**_

 _ **DISCORD SERVER LINK:**_ ** _/ / discord . gg / ekwRphK (it's doubled spaced cause FF hates all of us ...jk)_**

* * *

When I walked into the living room the four Mikaelson siblings were sitting as far as they could from each other while still being in the same room.

"Well, this is going better than I thought," I said crossing my arms.

"You helped Niklaus create an army of hybrids," Elijah said impassively, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I helped Nik with the structure of his building company, he needed able workers and he got them, whatever the hybrids do in their spare time is none of my business," I said.

that got me weird looks from the sibling save for Nik, who was looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Your plan for dangerous werewolf-vampire hybrids is corporate business?" asked Kol in disbelief.

I shrugged, "I mean, it's not like Nik needs to be followed by all of them at the same time, also most werewolves have families and they welcomed the change, apparently lycanthropy is a real drag, so they're happy, I'm happy, Nik is happy and they're not bothering anyone, it's a win-win situation."

"Okay fantastic, Nik gets his little army of workers, but why undagger us now?" asked Rebekah.

I glanced at Nik, who shrugged at me, I sighed.

"Well, actually, it was mainly my idea, since the new house was ready and all, I figured that Mystic Falls loves dances too much and I wanted them to have the real Mikaelson experience, also I want us to at least celebrate thanksgiving together and since Mikael is dead, I guess Nik figured that it would be safe enough, one of Nik's witches is tracking Sage down so Nik can undagger Finn," I explained.

"You killed Mikael?" Elijah asked slowly.

I shook my head, "Nik killed Mikael, I stood by his side and gave him moral support."

"Since Mikael is dead, what is stopping us from leaving then?" Kol asked standing from his seat.

Nik tensed immediately.

"Family, and the fact that you should celebrate, I mean, from what I know you're finally free from Mikael, nothing else can kill you, you guys are finally allowed to be yourselves without having to watch your backs," I said quickly.

Kol crossed his arms and scoffed, "Sure, and what about Nik? Supposing he doesn't stab me in the back the moment I do something he disagrees with."

"Here's the thing, Kol, you guys have a plethora of issues that I don't know about, I'm no psychologist either, nor would I presume to be one for your sakes, but I believe in you. Siblings fight and disagree all the time, yes, but that doesn't mean you love each other any less, it just means that you need to communicate stuff better," I finished softly, I felt a little bit awkward with their gazes on me.

Kol sighed before sitting down again and I counted as a small win, "I guess I should apologize for trying to kill you," he said, a smile on his face.

"You have been forgiven since a long time ago, but thanks," I smiled kindly at him and then looked at Rebekah and Elijah, "What about you two?"

"You've been my best friend for a long time, and everything you've ever done since I met you has been for the betterment of my family," Rebekah said softly, I grinned at her, "I'll stay."

"What about you then, brother?" Nik asked as he stood from his chair, eyes on Elijah.

Elijah leaned back on his seat, "You know how much I've fought for this family to finally be, Niklaus, if we are truly doing this, then you know that I will stay too."

"Fantastic," said Nik, a wolfish grin on his face.

* * *

I was shopping with Rebekah when Caroline and Elena entered the shop I was in. Caroline spotted me first and went to give me a hug just as Rebekah walked out of the dresser.

"How's this lovely afternoon girls?" I asked as Caroline let go of me and Elena took her turn to hug me.

"It's fantastic, Bonnie is out with Jeremy and Elena and I thought that it was a lovely day to go shopping," Caroline said quickly, I smiled at her.

"That's great girls, I'm here with a friend of my own, my best friend actually," I said and looked back to Rebekah and motioned for her to come forward, "This is Rebekah Mikaelson, Nik's sister."

Caroline's eyes widened slightly but she was quick to smile and put her hand forward to shake with Rebekah's.

"Rebekah, these are Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert," I said as Rebekah dazedly took Caroline's hand and shook it.

"You're a vampire," Rebekah said, looking at Caroline cautiously.

"An unfortunate event," I said, winking at Caroline, "Katerina tried to send a message with killing Caroline, let's say that my arrival put a permanent damp on her plans."

Rebekah nodded and then turned her eyes to Elena, "And you're the doppelgänger."

"Another unfortunate event, but they are overall nice girls and wait until you meet Bonnie," I said with a smile.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are these your new friends?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"She moms us around a lot," Caroline piped in, Rebekah looked at the other blonde confused, "Miss Black takes care of us, mostly makes sure we are well fed and not dead."

"I thought you had mentioned that you had a friend here," Rebekah said, her eyes back on me.

"I do, Jenna is Elena's aunt and guardian, she will meet us for dinner at the Grill, she's writing her master's thesis work, but she promised to be free by dinner," I said with a smile, "Have you decided what we're taking?"

Rebekah pointed to a big pile of clothes that she had placed on a chair, I nodded and then looked back at the girls.

"Do you want to join me and Bekah for coffee?" I asked Elena and Caroline, they exchanged glances and nodded, "Perfect, I will pay for this and we'll be on our way, give me a moment."

* * *

"And so since it's our senior year, we have the Senior Prank Night, we've been waiting for it since we were freshmen," Caroline explained happily.

Elena was looking down at her phone and Rebekah had an odd look on her face.

"That sounds fun," Rebekah said softly, longing etched on her face.

"Maybe you could join them, Beks," I said, placing my hand on top of hers, she looked at me surprised.

"I could?" she asked, and for a moment she looked so young.

"I mean, I'm sure we could compel your way to school, you'd live a teenage experience, I did it a couple of years ago, it was fun," I said, bumping my shoulders with her.

Rebekah laughed quietly as she looked down to her cup of coffee.

"That would be nice," she said looking up at again.

"What do you say, Care, think you can save Bekah a spot with the cheerleaders?" I asked.

Caroline looked at Rebekah, seemingly sizing her up before her face broke into a smile, "I'll have you know that training schedules are strict." She said clapping her hands.

Elena laughed, "Oh yes, Caroline is a real slave driver."

Rebekah looked at me, then at Caroline and smirked, "Count me in."

"Perfect!" I said, I grinned at the girls, "Us girls have to stick together after all."

* * *

Rebekah and I walked into the Grill, the place was packed and it was reasonable as summer was drawing to an end. I spotted Jenna at our usual booth and waved at her happily before I dragged Rebekah with me. Jenna was quick to stand up and pull me into a hug, I hugged her back and then turned my attention to Rebekah.

"Jenna, this is Rebekah Mikaelson," I said, Jenna smiled at Rebekah and offered her hand.

"I'm Jenna! Nice to finally meet you, Alex talks a lot about you," Jenna said.

Rebekah had a small smile on her face.

"All good I hope?" Rebekah said as we sat down.

Jenna chuckled, "Yes, all good, don't worry."

I smiled as Rebekah and Jenna began talking, it was so good to have a semblance of peace. Life was good, better than I could've hoped for, I just needed to keep it that way, keep all my cards close to my chest and play it cool.


	17. Bury a Friend, Try To Wake Up

_**So the muse is here and I will make use of it while it lasts.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews, I love them. Truly... also LenaMiaH, hehe,**_ ** _se eu pudesse responder todas as suas perguntas, responderia, mas estragaria tudo para você, mais eu tenho a sensação de que você gostará deste capítulo._**

 ** _Although I will confirm (as I did a couple of days in the Discord Server) that one of the EndGame pairings for this fic will be Matt & Rebekah (they were freaking adorable and he made Rebekah want to be a better person)_**

* * *

My throat burned.

It was the first thing that I felt when I woke up, that painful burning feeling in my throat. I brought one of my hands up to my throat and forced myself to open my eyes to realized that I was in a cell. I tried racking my thoughts.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

"She lives," said an accented voice, I looked around to see a concrete wall presumably separating my cell from another one.

"Enzo?" I asked, suddenly remembering how I had gotten in here.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Ago._**

"It should keep them occupied for the moment," I told Damon as we lounged on his bed.

The raven haired vampire scoffed, "Sure, an extremely unstable vampire family in town, I bet."

"Hey don't be like that, D, with Rebekah joining Caroline at school and Elijah, Nik and Kol trying to work through their issues, I'm pretty sure I bought us a few weeks of peace before one of them snaps," I said, lazily twirling a lock of Damon's hair between my fingers.

"Is that the reason why you're here with me, instead of there?" he asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I mean, you're not completely insufferable and you're quite attractive."

Damon smirked before he bent his head down and kissed me lazily.

"What is your next plan then?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you interested?" I asked, my finger tracing a path down his chest, "You're sounding surprisingly like you care about me, Damon."

"Mmmm… Perhaps, or maybe I have an ulterior motive for wanting to know," he said in a sultry accent.

"I thought we said that we were not going to play any games, what are you playing at, Salvatore? Should I be afraid?"

"It's not a game, I just want to know the threat we could be facing," he said.

To be honest, it made sense that Damon was a little wary of the Original Family, anyone with an ounce of common sense would be.

"Well, next thing on my list is to find Finn's girlfriend, he's a bit suicidal, so I'm hoping that she helps with his temper a bit, after that, I think I deserve a small vacation, I've earn it," I said with a small smile on my face.

"If you say so," Damon said cheekily, I punched his arm before pulling him into a kiss.

Of course I did say so myself, I had manipulated an entire group of people into doing my bidding and had avoided unnecessary murder. Jenna was alive, John too, Isobel was dead, Alaric was out of harm's way. Caroline and Tyler were in a decent relationship and Matt Donovan was not being left out of the loop. Elena had survived the ritual, and Stefan was her dutiful follower; Damon was not being turned into a goodie-two-shoes. Bonnie Bennett was not being used around for spells and the Originals were not causing unnecessary trouble. I was awesome as fuck.

* * *

"It'll just be for a couple of days, Nik, and let me remind you that I am a vampire that can take care of herself," I said crossing my arms.

Nik continued to glare at me as I loaded my bags to the back of my SUV.

"I can't understand why you don't want me to come with you," he almost whined, I grinned at him.

"You need to be with your siblings, you're giving this family thing a chance, work through it, besides, the sooner I get back, the sooner you can undagger Finn," I explained

"Fine," Nik conceded, I smiled at him.

"I'll be back before you know it," I said with a small smile on my face.

Nik huffed and I patted his arm before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't kill anyone important while I'm off," I said.

Nik smirked at me, "I'll try not to, love."

* * *

I drove around town until I found the small gym I was looking for, I sighed before getting out of my car. I still couldn't believe that Sage was only a few hours away from Mystic Falls, right under my nose. She was also near Whitmore College, which I thought was a little dangerous, but then again, she was old as fuck, so I guessed she had learned to be careful.

I walked into the gym and looked around until I spotted a red head in one of the boxing rings. I had never met Sage before, but the woman in the ring fit her description to a T. I approached the ring calmly, I could see how she was holding down a man several times bigger than her. I had to give it to her, she was skilled.

I sat down on a bench and waited for her to finish. She had a marvelous form, something that I could appreciate. As she was fighting her opponent her eyes landed on me for a moment and I waved at her, she was confused for a moment but resumed her fighting. When the fight ended I was quick to move to her as she was stepping out of the ring.

"Hello there," I said offering a bottle of water.

"I don't know you," she said, but took the offered bottle.

"Alexandra Black, and you're Sage," I said, extending a hand to her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, but shook my hand, "I was going to introduce myself, but you seem to know about me, why is that?"

"I've been looking for you, do you think we could discuss it over a cup of coffee, or dinner?" I asked, Sage looked at me suspiciously.

"I can't say I'm interested in whatever you want to tell me," she said before she began walking away.

I rolled my eyes, seriously, old vampires were just a drag sometimes.

"Not even if it's about Finn?" I asked.

And god she was quick, a moment later I had been thrown across the gym and grabbed by the throat and pinned to a wall, Sage's face twisted in anger.

"Do not mention his name," she growled as she tightened her grip around my throat.

I grabbed her arm with both of my hands trying to pry her hand away from my throat, but she was stronger than me, so it was not working.

"I'm trying to help," I said uncomfortably.

Her eyes narrowed at me and her grip loosened a bit, "Speak fast."

"I know the Mikaelsons, they are like family to me and they've settled in Mystic Falls for the moment, Niklaus undaggered Kol, Elijah and Rebekah and I suggested finding you before undaggering Finn," I said as quickly as I could with Sage's hand crushing my throat.

"You suggested searching for me? How do you know the Mikaelsons?" she asked menacingly.

"I met them shortly after I was turned back in the seventeen hundred's, I was married to Elijah for a while, and then divorced him and took off on my own," I said.

She seemed surprised by my words and slowly let go of me, I slid down the wall that she had pinned me and slumped down as I tried to regain my breath.

"You were married to Elijah Mikaelson?" she asked looking down at me, I nodded.

"For ninety-eight years, and we courted for a couple of decades before actually getting married," I explained as I stood up and brushed my jacket.

"How was it then?" she asked, interest palpable in her voice.

"Marriage?" I asked, she nodded, "Everything I could ever hope for it to be, then disappointing, I was young, and extremely stupid to believe that Elijah could get over his first love for me, but I enjoyed while it lasted."

Sage's gazed burned into mine, probably trying to see if my words were true. I had nothing to lose or to gain from hers and Finn's relationship, so I was not lying to her.

"Mikaelson men," she chuckled, I frowned at her, "When I met Finn I thought he was the handsomest man to ever set foot in this earth, and I could not deny that his brothers were good looking too, those Mikaelson men have a certain charm, don't they?" Sage asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Sage chuckled again and placed a hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"I know what is like to love a Mikaelson, the best and worst years of my life," Sage said, I huffed.

"Preach it to the choir, sister," I grumbled, Sage laughed.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Alexandra, no hard feelings?"

"It's Alex," I said looking at her, Sage smirked at me.

* * *

Sage promised to be in Mystic Falls in three days as she had some loose ends to tie in. It was fine by me. As I drove back home, I passed by Whitmore College, sure, Nik had told me that he and Kol were going to bring down the Agustine Society, but I wanted to check it out beforehand. I was quick to turn the car around and drive into the campus.

Jenna had done her thesis here, so I had been here before, hell, I had murdered a teacher her before… I had murdered a teacher in the school that housed a vampire experimenting society. I fought my urge to face palm, I was so stupid sometimes, but hopefully since it had been a few months ago, I would be fine.

I was walking through the campus when I remembered that the supposed vampire torturing place was in a different house altogether, I asked a few students and continued walking towards Whitmore House. I saw the house in the distance and mentally patted myself on the back before deciding to enter. I had to admit that I was curious, whatever made the Whitmore people strong enough to hold a vampire, it was interesting to say the least.

Crossing the threshold without problems, I stepped into the seemingly empty house before my attention was drawn elsewhere by the smell of fresh blood. It had been a few days since I had fed and while it was a little irresponsible of me, I had been so busy with finding Sage and making sure Rebekah had fit well enough into High School that my feedings had been sporadic.

My feet were carrying me towards the blood source so distracted that I had forgotten where I was exactly and I could feel my mouth watering at the thought of drinking blood that my fangs were pushing out and -.

* * *

 ** _Now._**

Fuck. I had been so fucking careless.

"How do you know my name?" Enzo asked suspiciously.

"I know many thing, buddy," I said as I pushed myself to stand, everything in me felt wrong, burning.

Vervain, those fuckers had probably injected me with vervain. I held onto the wall to try and center my thoughts.

"For how long have I been in here?" I asked.

"A few hours at most," Enzo answered.

"Good," I said, I approached the bars of my cell to notice that they were coated with vervain too, "How do you feel about getting out of here, Enzo?"

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, darling, but I don't want to get my hopes up," he said.

I rolled my eyes, despite the headache I was feeling.

"Well, today's your lucky day, buddy," I said.

I concentrated on my magic, the cell's doors began rattling, I decided to place my hands on the bars and ignore the burn of the vervain, I pushed with all of my strength until I cracked the two bars I was holding and removed them, creating a small space for me to step through. I stumbled as I stepped out and moved to Enzo's side, I grinned as I saw him.

"Sup, I'm Alex," I said before grabbing his bars too and pulling again.

His took me more time, but I managed to bend them enough so he could slide in between them. He steadied me once he was outside.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he said, I smiled at him, before stepping away from his hold to grab my head, "What do we do now, chief?"

I looked at Enzo, a smirk on my face, "We kill these fuckers are burn this place to the ground, I am pissed off and freaking hungry."

"Lead the way, chief," Enzo said cheerily as we stalked our way out of the basement.

We found a janitor first and I took special delight in sucking the man almost dried before I passed him on to Enzo so he could drink a little too. No use having a weak vampire with me. We were quick to reach a conference room after drinking the janitor.

"Hello Dr. Wes, company," Enzo greeted as we walked in.

The humans in the room were quick to move and huddle together. I my gaze roamed over the huddled humans stopping on the man wearing the white lab coat.

"So you're the famous Dr. that has been torturing my friend Enzo, huh?" I asked as I paced around the room, "Well, Dr. Wes, it's time you and your friends know what happens when you mess with the big bad in the room," I said as I stood in front of the man.

The man was shivering lightly, I smirked at him before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. I saw him move briefly and caught his arm midair, he had a syringe in his hand presumably filled with vervain. I felt his bones break under my hold as I tightened the pressure that I was holding his arm with. His cry of pain only furthered my desire to continue hurting him. I stepped on the syringe, crushing it with my book.

The other humans were scared too, I could almost taste their fear and it only served to exhilarate me. I had been being good and holding myself back for so long since I had stepped in Mystic Falls, that letting all of my murderous instincts back felt like heaven. I tightened my hold around Wes' throat, it would've been so easy to break his neck, to drink his blood, to relish in the kill.

He was not mine to kill, I looked back to Enzo, who was standing with a slight smirk on his face, "This one's all yours, Enzo."

I threw Wes in Enzo's direction and then turned my attention to the other humans, still huddled and shivering in fear at my sight. I could feel my fangs out and my face morphing, I grinned at them.

"Don't worry, loves, this won't hurt… much."


End file.
